


Wrong Number Part Duex

by teamchasez



Series: Wrong Number [2]
Category: NSYNC, Pop Music RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 03:31:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16339004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamchasez/pseuds/teamchasez
Summary: A fun, sexy continuation of Wrong Number.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wrong Number](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3119108) by [teamchasez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamchasez/pseuds/teamchasez). 



“That fucking rat bastard, poor excuse for a man,” Melissa Green muttered as she shut the door to her house in Orlando, Florida.

Rachel Hunter’s fingers froze over her laptop keys and she blinked. She furrowed her brows and looked up at her friend. “I think I’m experiencing Deja-vu. Didn’t we have this conversation yesterday?”

“We did.”

“Oh thank God. I thought I was living some Groundhog Day type thing.” Rachel relaxed and continued typing on her laptop. She was used to being interrupted while she was trying to write her book. Melissa did it so often Rachel was able to train her brain to carry on a conversation and write at the same time. It wasn’t an easy feat. “What did Shawn do now?”

“He won’t give me my hundred bucks! I won that bet fair and square.”

“Why not? Did you suck?”

“I left him whimpering over the phone,” Melissa huffed. 

“Then why won’t he pay up? Do I have to give him a beat down?”

Melissa laughed at the thought of her friend giving anyone a beat down. “He’d snap you like a twig. Eat a cheeseburger.”

“I eat plenty of cheeseburgers. I can’t help it if my metabolism is great.”

“One day that metabolism is gonna hit a brick wall and you’re gonna be crying into your ice cream because you can’t zip your pants anymore.”

“Rocky road?” Rachel’s eyes brightened at the thought of ice cream. 

“Can we talk about me right now?”

“Why won’t he pay up? You called right? You sent him that photo?”

“He got the photo. Even showed it to me. But he swears I never called. Said he waited by the phone but assumed I chickened out.”

“Did you?” Rachel had snapped the photo of Mel looking like the next pin up model and had left the room. She spent the next few hours in her room with the music blaring in her headphones to drown at any sounds she might have heard. 

“Yes! I called the little rat! I had him eating out of the palm of my hand.”

“That’s probably not what you wanting him eating,” Rachel muttered under her breath.

“Fuck off,” Melissa shoved Rachel’s shoulder.

“Maybe he’s embarrassed to admit how much he liked the phone call?”

“No,” Melissa shook her head. “He was adamant that he never received the phone call.”

“Check your call log,” Rachel told her friend. “You can prove you called his number.”

“I didn’t call from my cell. I used the landline to make sure the call didn’t drop.”

“That would have been a mood killer,” Rachel mumbled, dryly. “That’s right, stroke it faster,” she dropped her voice to a sexy rasp. “Oh yeah, like that. Let me hear you come. Come for me baby....baby? Hello? Hello? Are you there?”

Melissa giggled. “Imagine trying to have a dirty phone call with a bad reception. Oh yeah baby, I’m gonna .... you so ... I’m already ... I’m gonna... your ... ...baby I’m...”

Rachel laughed out loud. “AT&T should use that as a commercial for their services,” she said of their landline provider. “Trying to have a dirty phone call and tired of the spotty reception? Call us today to install a landline, complete with call waiting, and never ruin coming again.”

“Oh my God!” Melissa laughed, holding her belly. “Where the hell do you come up with this stuff?” She wipes the tears from her eyes.

“It’s a gift.” Rachel shrugged with a grin. “So how you gonna prove you called him? We won’t get the phone bill for another couple weeks. You can check the call log then. Was there a time frame this dirty phone call had to take place? You can just call him again tonight.”

“The fuck I am! I called him! I won this bet fair and square. He’s probably fucking with me so I’ll have to call him again and he’ll get two phone calls for the price of one.”

“Two phone calls for a hundred bucks? Man, you need to up your prices. You’ll never make it as a phone sex operator with prices like that. You know how many ‘What are you wearing’ you’ll have to ask just to cover the rent?”

Melissa snorted. “I’d be bored out of my mind by the third phone call.”

“Have you used the landline since you called Shawn last night?”

Melissa shook her head. “No. You?”

“No.” Rachel leaned over to grab the phone from the base on the table next to the couch. 

“What are you doing?”

“Hitting redial.” Rachel said. “Shawn was the last number you called. His number will be called and when he answers you can give him hell about lying to you.”

“Good idea.” Melissa grabbed the ringing phone from Rachel and waited until it was picked up. “Ha! You no good lying piece of shit! I did too call you...”

Rachel laughed as Melissa tore in to her boyfriend. She frowned though when Melissa’s words cut off. Looking over she saw her face had paled. “What’s going on?” She whispered. “Mel?”

“Oh my God!” Melissa fumbled with the phone trying to hit the disconnect button. When it was finally off she tossed it into the corner of the couch and buried her head in her hands. 

“Mel? What happened?” Rachel asked worriedly. “I swear to God, I’ll give him a beat down. I don’t even care. What did he say?”

“I called the wrong number,” Melissa mumbled through her hands. 

“What?” Rachel asked, leaning closer. “I can’t understand you. What did you say?”

“I said,” Melissa removed her hands from her face. “I called the wrong number. That wasn’t Shawn.”

Rachel’s mouth fell open in shock before laughter bubbled up. “No way!” She threw herself back on the couch unable to stop laughing. “Oh my God, this is too funny! I can’t believe it! You called the wrong number!” She howled in laughter. Tears streamed down her cheeks.

“This isn’t funny!” Melissa smacked Rachel’s arm. 

“This is the funniest thing ever! Oh my God!”

“Rachel! I called a random guy and gave him a dirty phone call.” That didn’t help as her best friend just laughed harder. 

“I should pay you the hundred bucks!” Rachel laughed. “I will never forget this. Ever!”

“How am I supposed to call Shawn and tell him someone else got his phone sex?”

Rachel laughed even harder. “Oh God, please let me be here when you tell him he was cock blocked by fat fingers.”

“You are not fucking helping.” Melissa punctuated each word with slaps on Rachel’s arm. 

“Oh come on,” Rachel rubbed her arm. Melissa didn’t pull her slaps. She was sure if she took off her shirt, her arm would have perfect replicas of Melissa’s hand. “You have to admit this is pretty funny.”

“No it’s not! I’m mortified!”

“Oh who cares! It’s not like you know who it was! You could walk by him on the street and you’d never even know you freaked him on the phone.”

“I’m never gonna be able to look another man in the eyes again.” Melissa moaned. “How could I have done this?”

“Just tell Shawn that you were all hot and bothered at the thought of having phone sex with him and misdialed.” Rachel bit her lip at the grin that threatened. 

“You are not helping!”

“Mel, come on! It’s not that bad. You have no idea who you called. Who cares. Someone had their night made. You had a good time,” her eyes sparkled with mirth. “I say it was a win-win.”

“Shawn didn’t win.” Melissa pointed out.

“No,” Rachel giggled. “He didn’t.”

*~*

“That fucking rat bastard, poor excuse for a man,” Melissa muttered as she walked in the door later that night, slamming it behind her.

“Oh come on! You gotta stop doing that! You’re gonna give me a complex!”

“Do you ever do anything? Do you ever move? Every time I walk in the house you’re sitting right there on the couch in that same spot.”

“Whoa,” Rachel blinked in surprise. “First off, slow your roll. I’m sitting here because I write best here. I need to write to finish my book. That is sort of what I do. I write books. I don’t just fuck off all day.”

“Sorry,” Melissa sighed dropping her purse and keys on the table next to the front door. 

“What happened? I didn’t expect you back at all tonight.”

“Shawn broke up with me.”

“What?” Rachel exclaimed. She saved the work she was doing and closed the laptop lid, giving her best friend her undivided attention. “What do you mean he broke up with you? Why?”

“I told him what happened...that I accidentally dialed the wrong number. Shawn went ballistic. Accused me of cheating on him. I mean...technically I did.”

“That fucking rat bastard! You didn’t cheat on him!”

“But I did! I had phone sex with someone else.”

“You thought it was Shawn!”

Melissa’s eyes filled with tears. “I did. I thought it was him the whole time. We didn’t exactly exchange pleasantries. I just dove right in, ya know?”

“Oh Mel,” Rachel wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled Melissa to her. “I’m so sorry.”

“This fucking sucks,” Melissa sniffled and wiped at her nose with the back of her hand. 

“You want me to go slash his tires?”

“No. I’d just have to bail you out of jail. Then you’d get community service and I’d pass you on the side of the road picking up trash. You’d have to wear an orange jump suit and sweetie, orange is not your color.”

“True.” Rachel nodded in agreement. “Plus I’d rather get arrested for something better. Like sexually assaulting JC.”

“That’s awful.”

“Oh I’d make it good.” Rachel grinned when Melissa giggled. “Come on. Fuck Shawn. Let’s go out.”

“Do what? Where?”

“Go shower and get changed.” Rachel pulled Melissa up from the couch. “Pick you best ‘eat your heart out’ outfit. I know just the place to go and I’m fairly certain I can get us in.”

“Is it legal?” Melissa asked letting Rachel push her up the stairs. 

“Don’t you worry about that.”

“Right. Plausible deniability.” 

“Right. We’re gonna go out. Shake our asses. Let men by us drinks. Have them eating out of the palm of our hands. I’ll slap your ass and they’ll come in their pants.”

“What type of books do you write?” Rachel’s laughter followed her into her room.


	2. Chapter 2

“The guard nearly swallowed his tongue,” Melissa spoke loudly over the music so Rachel could hear even though she was standing right next to her. “What did you say to him?”

“I showed him the picture I took of you last night.”

Melissa gapped at her friend. “You did not!”

“You didn’t notice him leering at you? Checking you up and down?” Rachel grinned at Melissa. “I told him you’d meet him in the bathroom on his break.”

“I will kill you.”

Rachel giggled. “Come on, I’ll let you buy me a drink.” She walked off toward the bar.

“Buy you a drink?” Melissa hurried to catch up. “You’re supposed to be comforting me. I’m the one who was dumped you know.”

“Shut up and order.”

“I don’t know why I put up with you,” Melissa muttered as she gave her order to the bartender. 

“Because I know how to satisfy you,” Rachel sent the bartender a wink and gave her order. She leaned forward to whisper in Melissa’s ear. “Don’t I, Baby?”

Melissa sputtered as she accepted her drink and slid the bills across the bar. She blushed furiously when the bartender slid back more change than was needed. She met his eyes and he winked at her. 

“Let’s dance,” Rachel grinned triumphantly. With her drink in one hand, she took Melissa’s hand and led her through the throngs of people to the dance floor. 

“He thought we were together!” Melissa hissed.

“I know,” Rachel grinned, sipping her drink through the straw. “He’s over there imaging us right now. I wouldn’t be surprised if we turn out to be fodder for his man time later.”

“You are fucking nuts.” Melissa told her friend. 

“Got you a free drink didn’t I?” Rachel started moving her hips to the music. “Stay with me and that will be the only drink you buy tonight.”

Rachel was true to her word. Melissa never bought a drink the rest of the night. The only thing she had to worry about was making sure she made it to the right bathroom. When the drink in her hand neared empty, another one quickly replaced it. Every time that happened, Rachel grinned at her. She never lacked dance partners either. Men moved in and eventually moved on when neither one of them took them up on their advances. Others quickly took the vacant spot. She had never been felt up this much before.

“Is this where you slap my ass?” Melissa asked as Rachel, more than a little tipsy, started grinding on her.

Rachel tossed her head back and laughed. “Bend over to the front and touch your toes,” she sang the words to a song popular on the radio. It had played earlier in the night. She wouldn’t be surprised to hear it again before the night was over. 

“You bend over and touch your toes I will smack the shit out of you,” Melissa threatened. 

“That might gain some attention,” Rachel grinned and looked up seeing a waitress come up to them. Her tray held two different drinks. “For us?”

“It’s certainly your lucky night,” the waitress said with a grin. 

“These look yummy,” Melissa grinned eying the glasses in front of her. “What are they?”

“This one,” the waitress nodded toward the tall hurricane glass that held a pinkish red drink. “Is Suck, Bang, Blow.”

“Nice,” Rachel grinned. “What about the little one?”

“Bend Over Shirley.”

Melissa and Rachel burst out laughing as they reached for the drinks. Melissa took the short one, while Rachel went for the tall one. “Do we get to know who these came from?” Melissa asked. 

“Enjoy,” the waitress said with a wink before walking away.

“Guess not,” Rachel grinned taking a drink. “Whew!” She grimaced as the alcohol hit. “Wow!”

“Bad?”

“Potent.”

“Maybe they should have named it ‘Pantydropper’,” Melissa took a drink of hers. It was delicious. She took another sip. 

“Maybe if there was a gorgeous face to go with the drink,” Rachel said taking another drink. “Then the panties might drop.”

“Wonder who sent them?” Melissa looked around, but no one stood out. The club was crowded. Bodies were pressed up against bodies. The music was pumping. The strobe lights made it hard to see clearly. 

“A couple more of these and I might have phone sex with someone.”

“I got a number you can call.” Melissa laughed. 

“I don’t want your sloppy seconds!” Rachel laughed, taking another drink. “Wonder if they’ll serve this tomorrow at the concert?”

“Doubtful. It’s probably alcohol free. We can always get plastered before we go.”

“You’d probably end up throwing your panties at Chris.”

“I’d probably still be in them when I did!” Melissa grinned. Another song hit the speakers and the crowd roared as a popular song played. “Come on woman! Dance with me!”

“I bet you say that to all the ladies,” Rachel batted her eye lashes. With her drink in hand she moved her body to the music with Melissa. They laughed at each other more often than not, having a great time. Rachel moved behind Melissa shimmying her hips. It caused them to break out in to laughter. It wasn’t long before the same waitress found them again. This time on her tray she had two shot glasses, the drink a blue color. 

“Blue Balls,” the waitress said with a grin, presenting the tray to them. 

“From the same place as before?” Rachel lifted one of the shot glasses. 

“Yup.” 

“To our mysterious guys with the blue balls,” Melissa raised her glass and clinked it with Rachel’s before she took the shot. She grimaced as the alcohol hit and shook her head as she put the empty glass back on the tray. 

“Whew!” Rachel said putting the glass down. “We need to send a drink back. Can we do that?”

“Sure,” the waitress said with a grin. “Come with me.”

“We’re not gonna have to worry about the concert tomorrow. We’ll be dead.” 

“Live a little.” Rachel grinned as they reached the bar. “What should we send them? Maybe a couple of Blow Jobs or Screaming Orgasms?”

“Subtle.” Melissa said dryly. “How about Fuck Me Sideways?”

“Alright!” Rachel laughed and high-fived her friend. “Oh wait!” She looked back at the waitress who had corralled the bartender. “Do you have coconut rum, peach schnapps, and watermelon pucker?”

The bartender grinned. “Two of those?” He asked slyly.

“Oh yeah,” Rachel crossed her arms on the bar and leaned against them showing off her cleavage. “Send them to our secret admirers?”

“You got it.” The waitress put the drinks on her tray after the bartender finished making them and disappeared into the crowd.

“What did you just send?”

“Wet Pussies.”

*~*

“Guess we scared our admirers away.” Rachel said after no drinks had been sent their way for awhile.

“Guess instead of blue balls they had no balls.”

Rachel burst out laughing and pulled Melissa into a hug. “I love you.”

“Uh oh,” Melissa said. “We’re at that point of the night where you start telling everyone you love them. No more drinks for you.”

“I’m feeling good!” Rachel grinned.

“I bet you are,” Melissa laughed. “You wanna get out of here?”

“Why Ms. Green,” Rachel drawled. “Are you coming on to me?”

“You’re too skinny for my taste.”

“Right,” Rachel nodded. “You need a man with meat on his bones.”

“That’s right.”

“Let’s dance!” Rachel took Melissa’s hand and led her back out onto the dance floor. A couple songs later they noticed the waitress coming back to them. This time, there were two martini glasses filled with a gold liquid. “We had given up.”

“Thought our wet pussies scared them away.” Melissa said with a snort. 

The waitress laughed. “No. I’m armed with these drinks...”

“What are they?” Rachel reached out taking one. She could smell the lemon.

“Between The Sheets.”

“Bed sounds real nice.” Melissa took a sip of the drink. 

“Will you come with me?” The waitress asked. 

“Why?”

“They want to meet you.”

“You down?” Rachel asked Melissa.

Melissa shrugged. “Sure. Why not.”

“Follow me ladies.” The waitress walked them through the crowd and toward the VIP section of the club. Rachel and Melissa looked at each other in question. Standing outside the entrance to the platform was a large guy. 

“Who’s the Andre the Giant dude?” Melissa muttered under her breath. 

“Too much meat for you?” Rachel giggled. Without a word, the guard had moved to allow the three women to enter. 

Melissa snorted. The VIP section was relatively empty. There were only twenty people or so. She didn’t recognize any. No one caught her eye as anyone she would have looked twice at. It was disappointing. 

Rachel leaned on the railing looking down upon the crowd they had just been a part of. Their admirers had a bird’s eye view of them the whole night. It was a little disconcerting. She felt Melissa move to the railing next to her. The waitress had left them. 

“We’re on top of the world!” Melissa laughed as she put her arms straight out, nearly upsetting Rachel’s drink. 

“Back it down Leo,” Rachel laughed. 

“The guys up here are too skinny for me,” Melissa said taking another drink of the lemon concoction. “I wouldn’t bend over for any of them. Definitely wouldn’t suck, bang, blow them.”

“Pity.”

Rachel and Melissa turned at the sound of the new voice. Melissa sputtered, nearly choking on her drink. Standing before them were Chris Kirkpatrick and JC Chasez. They held a shot glass in each hand filled with a light brown liquid. It looked like someone had put too much creamer in their coffee. 

“What about you?” JC stared at the tall blonde, whose hips had tantalized him all night. 

“Oh no,” Melissa said finding her voice. “She loves men with no meat on their bones. Well except one bone...” she laughed as Rachel started sputtering. It was fun being on this side. She grinned at her friend. 

“We brought you ladies these,” Chris passed one shot glass to Melissa with a grin.

“What is it?”

“Screaming Orgasm.” 

“Pretty confident,” Rachel said, taking the offered shot from JC, who smirked. 

“Guess you didn’t need the sign that said available and your phone number after all.” 

Rachel glared at her friend. “Need I remind you while we are even here to begin with?”

“Nope!” Melissa grinned and raised her shot glass. “To a screaming good time?”

“I can get behind that,” Rachel raised her glass. “Shut it,” she told her friend when she saw her mouth open. 

“To no blue balls.” Chris said raising his glass.

“To wet pussies,” JC kept his eyes on Rachel. They clinked their glasses and tossed back the shot. 

“Now,” Rachel sat the empty glass down on the table and took JC’s hand in hers. “Let’s dance.” She led him toward the small dance floor on the VIP section.

“I wouldn’t be surprised if he doesn’t come in his pants,” Melissa stated with a grin watching her friend start dancing. “Now maybe she won’t throw her panties up on stage tomorrow night.”

“Were you gonna throw yours?” Chris asked turning his attention to the woman in front of him. JC had noticed the girls dancing first. His mind had kept wandering from their conversation before Chris ask him what was up. Then he pointed them out. Chris’s tongue nearly fell out of his mouth when he saw them dancing up on each other. 

“Now that would take the surprise and shock out of it,” Melissa sent him a smirk. 

“What is your sign gonna say?” Chris moved closer. 

Melissa struggled to think with Chris this close. It’s like her brain short circuited and she almost wished Rachel was near to help with a witty comeback. A quick glance told her that her friend was otherwise occupied. “For a screaming good time call...?”

Chris’s lips curved in to a grin. “Lucky for you, I’m right here.”

“Lucky for me,” Melissa echoed and took his hand. He led her to the dance floor pulling her close to the front of his body. “I’m allowed to touch aren’t I?”

“God, please,” Chris moaned. His hands went to the small of her back and held her to his body. He worked a leg between hers, allowing his thigh to press against her center as their hips moved together. “You guys we’re driving us nuts...dancing together like that…”

“Rachel threatened to bend over and touch her toes...” Melissa felt almost predatory when Chris gave a low moan. 

“Fuck,” he moaned conjuring the image in his head. There had been plenty of adjusting going on between he and JC as they watched the girls dance. If Rachel would have bent over... “We were seconds away from crashing your party.”

“Definitely would have taken care of your blue balls.” Melissa turned around in his arms, her hips moving with the beat of the music. Her ass rubbed the front of his jeans allowing her to feel his hardness. She pressed harder against him and was rewarded with another moan that she felt deep in her stomach. 

“You are a little minx,” Chris grabbed her hips with his hands, grinding his dick into her ass. 

“Not usually,” Melissa breathed, dropping her head back onto his shoulder. “I’m feeling extra frisky tonight.”

“Lucky me.” He pressed a kiss to her neck, slick with perspiration from dancing. “Lucky you,” he whispered in her ear feeling a shudder work through her body. “All those drinks we sent, are gonna come true.”

“Too bad you didn’t send a ‘Fuck Me Sideways’...”

Chris turned her around running his hands down her back cupping her ass. He pressed her tight against him. “Oh that goes without saying,” he said, his lips a whisper away from hers. “Fuck you sideways, bend you over...”

Melissa shivered. “Maybe I’ll push you against the wall and drop to my knees and swallow you all the way down. Until you hit the back of my throat.”

“Fuck.” It was Chris’s turn to shiver and he surged forward capturing her lips with his. “Tell me you have a place nearby.”

“I have a place nearby,” Melissa captured his lips again, running her tongue along his bottom lip seeking entrance. When he opened, she entered his mouth chasing the taste of alcohol. 

“We need to go,” Chris mumbled against her lips. He turned his head in time to see the girl with JC drop to the floor and slowly rise, bringing her ass up to his crotch. “Definitely need to go,” he muttered seeing JC grab her hips and hold her in place. 

JC opened his eyes feeling a hand on his shoulder that didn’t belong to the girl in front of him. He titled his head seeing Chris standing next to him. “What?” He had to bite back a groan as her hips shifted against his as she stood up, pressing her back to his front. He held her hips tightly, his hands resting in the crease of her thighs. It took everything he had not to push the denim skirt up her thighs. 

“I’m out,” Chris told JC. “We’re going back to her place.”

“What?” Rachel stopped dancing at the words and looked past Chris to Melissa. 

“Bring him along,” Melissa stared at her friend pleadingly. She wasn’t passing up this opportunity. Shawn could call her tomorrow and they could get back together, but tonight she was going to have sex with Chris. Her place, the cab, the bathroom stall or right there on the VIP dance floor. 

Rachel looked back at JC and swallowed roughly. His lips were puffy from an explosive kiss they shared. “I can show you a few moves that I can’t do here.”

“Knowing her it’s probably illegal is 28 states.” Melissa blew Rachel a kiss when her friend gave her the finger. 

“Let’s go,” JC said and grabbed Rachel’s hand. It didn’t take them very long to exit the club and catch a cab. After a few words with Lonnie, their security detail, the four were in the backseat of a cab. He and Chris sat on the seats with the girls in their laps. It was pure torture especially when Rachel kept moving to lean forward to give the cab driver directions to their place. Her ass shifting against his crotch, his dick was already straining against the zipper. He needed to come and come now. 

The four adults spilled from the cab and made their way up the short walk to the house. Rachel used her key to unlock the door and entered while everyone filed in behind her. She opened her mouth to speak but was silenced by JC’s kiss. 

“Bedroom,” He whispered against her lips. “Now.” 

“Right,” she dropped her purse into the table not even noticing it clatter to the floor. She grabbed JC’s hand and led him up the stairs to her room. She barely got the door shut before she was pushed back against it. Lips attacked hers again and this time hands roamed her body like they hadn’t been able to do all night. A shiver ran through her when his hands met her bare skin where he worked the shirt up. She wasted no time unbuttoning his shirt. She ran her hands up his flat stomach over his chest to his shoulders where she pushed the shirt off, allowing it to fall to her floor. 

“Like what you see?” JC smirked as her hands touched every inch of his bared skin. He shivered with desire. 

“I want to push you down on the bed and ride you until you can’t remember your name.” She whimpered feeling his hand on her thigh and his fingers caressing up under the skirt she wore. She shifted her stance, widening it to allow him access to her center. “Oh,” she breathed when his fingers rubbed her center through the silk panties she wore. 

His fingers dipped beneath the panties hitting her wet folds. He groaned against her neck feeling her slickness coat his fingers as he slid two deep inside of her. “You’re really turned on...”

“Yes...fuck...” Rachel moaned. She dropped her head back on the door. The skirt she wore only allowed her to widen her legs so far. “Grinding on your cock all night. Your hands on me... but I needed more...”

“You needed this,” JC withdrew his fingers only to plunge them in again, moaning with her. 

“Yes.” Rachel moaned moving her hips, searching for relief. “God...JC...I...” she gulped. She lifted her hands to her chest, pinching her nipples through her shirt and bra. 

“That’s it,” JC’s breath mingled with hers. His lips were a whisper away. “Touch yourself. Show me how much you want me.” His fingers moved faster inside her. His dick strained, seeking relief. 

“Oh...I...” Rachel clenched her eyes shut feeling the familiar build deep inside her. 

“Look at me,” JC demanded. Her eyes popped open and met his. “Keep them open. I want to watch them as you come on my fingers.” He worked his fingers in and out of her while his thumb sought the bundle of nerves. Her breath was quickening and he knew it wouldn’t take long. With a flick of his thumb against her clit, she moaned loudly as she came. Her insides clenched around his fingers tightly. JC moaned softly with her. 

Rachel relaxed against the door as the last of the effects from her orgasm worked through her body. She moaned as JC with drew his fingers. When he raised his hand, she caught his wrist and drew his fingers into her mouth. 

JC groaned and his eyes slide shut as she sucked her come from his fingers. Her tongue worked his fingers in such a manner that his dick took notice. When she let his fingers slide from her mouth, he surged forward claiming her lips in a bruising kiss. His tongue entered her mouth chasing the taste of her. It wasn’t enough. He needed more. He stumbled a little when he was pushed away, caught off guard. “What?”

“My name is Rachel.”

“Okay.”

“I just wanted you to know what you’re gonna be screaming in a few minutes,” She pushed him again causing him to sprawl back on her bed. She grabbed the bottom of her shirt and lifted it up over her head. 

JC’s grin grew predatory. “Bring it,” he said and pulled her down on top of him. 

*~*

When Melissa entered her bedroom, she shoved Chris up against the door. 

“Take charge kind of girl,” Chris grinned, relaxing into the door. “I like it.”

“I’m not...not normally,” Melissa said honestly. “But I want to suck you so badly I can already feel your cock in my mouth.”

Chris groaned. His dick twitched behind the zipper. 

“I want to shove you up against the wall, drop to my knees and suck you off.”

“Yes,” Chris hissed. 

Melissa ran her hand over his chest down his stomach to the end of the shirt. She pushed it up his body revealing his stomach and the line of hair that traveled from his belly button and disappeared beneath his jeans. Chris pulled the shirt over his head, tossing it to the floor.

“God I love your body.” Melissa ran her hands through the smattering of chest hair, circling his flat dark nipples. His stomach was rounded, not flat and hard. “I don’t need a six pack.”

Awareness started to trickle in at her words, but before Chris could say something she palmed his dick through his jeans. He groaned and shut his eyes. 

Melissa leaned forward licking at a nipple while she worked his belt. When she had it unbuckled she quickly unsnapped the clasp and lowered the zipper before reaching her hand in his pants and grasping his cock in her hand.

“Fuck,” Chris moaned, his head knocking against the door. 

“Not yet,” Melissa said with a grin. “Soon. Right now I’m gonna drop to my knees and suck your cock. Then I want you to fuck me. Hard and fast.”

“Fuck yeah,” Chris tangled his fingers in her hair when she dropped to her knees. 

Melissa freed his dick and licked her lips. There was a drop of cum on the slit and she leaning forward licking it off. She answered Chris’s moan with one of her own. “Don’t be quiet,” she told him. “Make them jealous. Make them wish they were in here with us.”

“Shit,” Chris hissed clenching his eyes shut. He whined long and low as Melissa took him into her mouth. He slid all the way inside hitting the back of her throat. “Oh yeah,” he moaned. “That’s it baby. Take it all. Fuck you look so hot on your knees with my cock in your mouth.”

Melissa moaned around his cock and felt Chris shudder. She slowly moved back, pulling off. With saliva coating his cock, she wrapped her hand around it, slowly stroking. She licked his balls causing another moan and shudder before taking the head of his cock back in her mouth.

“God, suck it,” Chris tightened his fingers in her hair. “Shit...” he groaned, letting his head fall back again as he closed his eyes. He pressed his hips back and forth, moving the head of his cock in and out of her mouth. He groaned again feeling her tongue tease his slit. He hissed as her free hand cupped his balls. 

Melissa dropped the hold on his dick and swallowed him quickly causing him to shout. Her lips were stretched wide around his cock, but her eyes sparkled. She picked up the pace bobbing her head on his cock, slowly tearing him apart. She rolled his balls around her hand, gently tugging on them. Desire pooled on her belly and her pussy clenched and unclenched around nothing. She needed something. His moans and grunts turned her on faster than anything ever before. The satisfaction that she was bringing this man to sweet release. She shifted on her knees as she slowed her movements on his dick. 

Chris moaned at the loss of the wet suction on his dick when she pulled off. “What’s wrong?”

“You got me so turned on with the noises you’re making...” Melissa said and quickly worked her skirt and panties down her legs. “I need to touch myself.” She moaned when two of her fingers sank into her body, slick and ready. 

Chris answered her moan with his own when he realized what she was doing. “No no,” he squeezed the base of his dick to ward off his orgasm. He needed to pull himself back from the brink. In the darkness he reached down and grabbed her hand, pulling her to her feet. “There was a drink I was gonna send you, but I didn’t.”

“What was it?” Melissa’s breath caught when she felt his mouth close around the fingers that had just been inside of her. 

“A ‘Ride My Face’...”

“Oh fuck...” Melissa leaned forward and kissed him. She parted his lips and her tongue stroked his. “I’m not gonna last...”

“God I hope not,” Chris took her hand and in the darkness led her to the bed. He pushed his jeans the rest of the way off before reaching out to pull her shirt up and over her head. After unclasping her bra, he ducked his head and took a nipple in his mouth.

“Chris,” Melissa breathed. Her fingers threaded through his dark hair. The hair on his chin tickled the underside of his breast and she moaned at the thought of it on her bare pussy. “I need to feel your beard on my pussy.”

Chris switched breasts and suckled the nipple as he dropped a hand between her legs. His dick jumped feeling the smooth area. “It’s bare...” It shocked him. It wasn’t something he expected. 

Melissa moaned. “Smooth skin right into slick wet folds.”

“Oh yeah,” Chris parted her lips and slid his fingers through her wet folds. He wanted to drop to his knees and run his tongue through the trail his fingers left. “Ride my face, Baby,” He whispered running the beard on his chin over her hardened nipples. 

“Melissa.”

“What?”

“My name is Melissa.”

“Ride my face Melissa,” Chris whispered. 

“Only if I can suck your cock...”

“God yes,” Chris moaned and climbed up on the bed. He lay on his back with his head on the pillows. The bed shifted as Melissa climbed on and he used his hands on her legs to guide her to where he wanted her. With her knees on either side of his head, he placed his hands on her thighs to pull her down his face. 

Melissa moaned as his tongue licked her folds. She shimmied her hips, pressing closer to his face and heard him groan. His fingers tightened on her thighs holding her down to him. When his tongue entered her, she released a long moan and fell forward, catching herself with her hand. “Fuck,” she breathed. Chris’s dick bobbed in front of her and she took him in her hand and guided him to her mouth. She swallowed him down and felt him moan against her. She could feel her orgasm building and she moved her hips in motion. Stroking his cock with her hand, she sucked his head, working him faster. She was spurred on by his moans. His cock fell from her lips with a pop as she gasped. “Oh God,” she groaned. “Fuck Chris...”

“Yes,” Chris said, his tongue circling her folds. He flattened his tongue and licked over her clit. He had to tighten his hold on her thighs to keep her still. He pressed his tongue need inside her, burying his face in her sex. 

“Fuck fuck fuck,” Melissa groaned and swallowed his dick. Her nose pressed against his balls and she breathed in his musky scent. She couldn’t hold back any longer. Her orgasm slammed into her body and she came with a cry. Her body twitched as Chris licked her pussy; quivering from the stimulation. She breathed heavy, her face pressed against his thigh. With determination she reached for his cock again, slowly pumping it up and down. 

“I need...” Chris groaned when Melissa swallowed him down without warning. He hit the back of her throat and felt her swallow around him. That was it. He gripped her thighs as he shot down her throat. 

Melissa swallowed it all before rolling off him and collapsing to the side. She laid there trying to slow her breathing. Her heart pounded in her chest. She felt finger tips brush hers and she shifted closer. With her head resting on his thigh, she held his hand. 

“I’m gonna need that drink again.”


	3. Chapter 3

Melissa’s stomach woke up before she did. She barely made it to the bathroom in time. She fell to her knees and emptied the contents in her stomach in the bowl. She groaned in pain and laid her head against the porcelain. The coolness felt like heaven against her skin. Her stomach flipped and rolled in protest. She wanted to die. First she wanted to remove her head from her body. Then she wanted the die.

Every small movement felt like she was on an amusement park ride. Her brain sloshed around inside her skull. She was certain if her brain was removed and wrung out, the liquid that was caught would test 180% alcohol. Opening her eyes was a mistake. The light of day felt like someone had gouged her eyes with screwdrivers. She moaned again and wished for death. 

“God make it quick...”

“God ain’t gonna save you...”

Melissa turned her head at the voice and grabbed her head as she moaned out loud.

“Stop moaning so loudly,” Rachel whispered. “You’re drowning out the jackhammer in my head.”

“Can you stop moving? I can’t focus.” Melissa whispered.

“I’m not moving. I’m not even sure how I made it here. Last thing I remember I was in my bathroom.”

“I am never getting drunk again.”

“Again? I’m still drunk.”

“What happened?” Melissa asked, her stomach rolled again and she battled furiously to keep its contents inside.

“You don’t remember?”

Melissa looked up at her friend. Rachel looked as awful as she felt. She squinted, trying to combine her to just one person. It wasn’t working. “Why are there three of you?”

Rachel snorted and immediately grabbed her head. She groaned. “You’re apparently still drunk from last night as well.”

“Last night...” Melissa searched her brain and the pounding increased. She decided that thinking wasn’t important. Actually, thinking was bad. Her stomach pitched and she leaned back over the toilet throwing up again. 

“You don’t remember anything at all?”

“I..” Melissa started and a memory flashed before her. “Did you grind up on me on the dance floor?”

“I did.” 

Melissa slowly pushed herself up from the toilet. She reached up and pressed the handle, flushing the contents down the toilet. Grabbing the counter, she pulled herself up to stand. Her head protested the new position and she froze when her stomach did too. Taking a chance she slowly raised her head to look in the mirror. Her eyes widened. “I’m naked!”

Rachel groaned at Melissa’s loud voice. She grabbed her head. 

“Why am I naked?”

“Probably the same reason I was when I came back to life... though I’m still not 100 percent sure I’m living. I think I’m dead.”

Melissa’s eyes widened. “Oh my God... did we...” she motioned between them, horrified.

“Me and you?” Rachel giggled. “Mel I love you, but I do not want to freak you.”

“Then who?” Melissa met Rachel’s eyes in the mirror again. She caught another flash of memory and she grabbed hold. 

‘Lucky for you, I’m right here.’

She didn’t think it was possible for her eyes to get any wider but they did. “No!” She gasped.

Rachel nodded. “Yes.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“Stop it.” Melissa shook her head as more memories came back. She stumbled back to the toilet, throwing up again. “Oh God...”

“There was a lot of that last night,” Rachel giggled. “Melissa?” She questioned worriedly.

“Did we?” Melissa asked. 

“Yes.”

“Chris?”

“Yes.”

“JC?”

“Yes.”

“Oh God,” Melissa moaned. She leaned over to throw up again but there was nothing left. Her stomach heaved. She pulled the towel from the rack behind her and wiped her mouth, then wrapped it around her like a cape. “Are they still here?”

Rachel shook her head. “No. They did a runner.”

“I don’t know if I’m pissed or relieved.”

Rachel had to agree. She woke up much like Melissa had; rushing to the bathroom. It had taken awhile for the memories to come flooding back. When they did she was certain her mind was playing tricks on her. Too much alcohol. The fact that she was not only naked, but had love bites on her body told her she wasn’t wrong. She had stumbled back to her room, using the wall for support, she looking around but didn’t spot any clothes that shouldn’t be there. JC’s button up shirt should have been on the floor in front of her door. His shoes next to her bed. His pants, turned inside out, laying on top of them. The clothes she had worn the previous night were thrown around her room. Her shirt lay halfway between her bed and the door where she had tossed it after pushing JC down on her bed and pouncing on top of him. 

“God,” Melissa moaned again.

“He’s not gonna help. He saw what you did last night.”

“Fuck off.” Melissa pushed herself to her feet again. She flushed the toilet before stumbling back into her room. “I’m going back to bed. Wake me up when I’m dead.”

“Put some clothes on first.”

“I don’t wanna and you can’t make me,” Melissa said as she crawled beneath her covers and pulled them up tight around her neck. “God, I can still smell him.”

“If my blankets didn’t smell like sex and alcohol on top of JC, I’d never wash them again.”

“I don’t even care about the sex and alcohol,” Melissa mumbled. “I’m never washing this bedding again.” 

Rachel left her friend and went back to her own room to die. It wasn’t just her blankets that smelled like JC, sex, and alcohol. Her whole room smelled that way. She shut the door and shuffled across the carpet to her bed. Much like Melissa, she crawled beneath the blankets and pulled them up as much as she could without covering her head. She breathed deeply smelling JC. She hoped neither one of them would die before the concert that night.

*~*

“Great time last night?” Joey Fatone said loudly, clapping JC on the back.

“Fuck off,” JC said holding his head in his hands.

“Did you even shower yet?” Joey sniffed the air. “Nope. I recognize that smell anywhere: alcohol and regret.”

“I regret the drinking,” Chris mumbled from his prone position on the floor. “Don’t regret anything else.”

“Heh,” JC chuckled. A smile grew on his face, hidden from the view of others. 

“Good morning!” Justin Timberlake said as he walked in the room. He stopped short hearing the groans. “What’s going on?” He looked at JC and Chris. “You fuckers went out without me!” He accused after taking in their appearance. 

“Kindly shut the fuck up,” Chris groaned. 

“Hey!” Lance grinned as he entered the room. He curled his lips in disgust catching the stench in the room. “Whoa... what happened?”

“The cat just drug Chris and JC in,” Joey grinned. “They are a little hungover.”

“Hungover?” Chris repeated. 

“I’m still drunk.” JC said. 

“Johnny’s gonna kill you guys.”

“He can kindly fuck off,” Chris said. “Just do the concert around me. I’ll be laying like this the whole time.”

“Where was Lonnie?” Lance asked.

“Told him to kindly fuck off,” Chris said. “Can we stop talking now?” He rolled over on his back. “Just kill me.”

“Why didn’t you invite me?” Justin asked, he put his shirt up over his nose. The stench was worsening in the room with no ventilation. 

“Didn’t want the competition,” Chris groaned as he pushed himself into a sitting position. He thankfully wasn’t sick to his stomach. His head on the other hand... 

“We called, you didn’t answer.” JC told him leaning against the back of the couch. 

Joey whistled. “Johnny’s definitely gonna be pissed.” He reached out to touch the bruise on the side of JC’s neck. He laughed when JC slapped his hand away. 

JC knew the hickey was there without having to even look in the mirror. He could feel it. He also knew he had them on his chest, his stomach, and an impressive one on the jut of his hipbone. He’d seen them while getting dressed. Luckily his outfits would cover them, expect for then one on his neck. For that, he’d have to spend time with someone wielding a make up brush while giving him the evil eye. It wasn’t the first time one of them needed a hickey covered up. It was always embarrassing for him though. 

“Just shoot me,” Chris groaned. “Just cut my head off. Please.”

“Alright guys,” Johnny said walking in. The stench hit him first and he looked around the room. His eyes zeroed in on the two culprits. They were easy to find. They both held their head in their hands and looked like death warmed over. “For fucks sake! You couldn’t wait one more damn day? After tonight you have all the time in the world to get laid.”

“You didn’t see them,” Chris defended himself. 

“I don’t care if they were having sex on the dance floor.”

“They almost were,” JC muttered. He could still feel Rachel’s body rubbing up against him, the music pulsing through his veins. He still had her smile in his head; the one she sent him over her shoulder as she moved her hips against his in a way that tore a moan from his lips. 

“Did you go out without security? Where was Lonnie?” Johnny questioned trying to curb his anger. Ultimately it didn’t matter. It was the last show of the tour and the guys were taking a hiatus for the next six months. 

“Our laps were already full,” Chris muttered. The cab ride from the club to Melissa’s house was enough fodder for his dreams without adding the rest of the night. She sitting in his lap, her tongue working with his, his fingers underneath her panties, fingering her open. 

“I don’t need this shit,” Johnny muttered. “Go fucking shower and sleep it off. Be ready to go tonight.”

“It’s been awhile since I’ve seen Johnny that pissed,” Lance whistled after their manager stormed out.

“Usually it’s at me,” Joey grinned. “Thanks guys.” He ruffled JC’s hair, successfully dodging the man’s slap.

“Thanks for the free morning,” Justin grinned. “I wasn’t looking forward to rehearsal anyway. It’s nice to be back in my own home...well you two wouldn’t know anything about that.”

“Fuck off.” Chris muttered. “Why are you still talking?”

“Come on,” Lance took pity on his friends. “I’ll take you home. I’ll even spring for the largest cup of coffee Starbucks has.”

“Marry me?” JC groaned as he stood up. 

“Joey take Chris.”

“Why?” Joey frowned. “I don’t want his foul smelling ass in my car.”

“Because he lives on your way home,” Lance explained. “JC lives on my way home.”

“Fine,” Joey sighed dramatically. “Puke in my car and I’ll kill you.”

“Why can’t I have Lance?” Chris cursed when they stepped out into the sunlight. He didn’t have sunglasses. They were at his house. He hadn’t needed them when he went out last night. 

“Too bad,” JC said wrapping an arm around Lance and leaned against him. “Lance is mine.”

“Fuck you stink,” Lance groaned, turning his head away. “I’m never gonna get the stench out of my car.”

“Put the windows down,” Justin laughed. “See ya guys tonight.” He climbed in his car and quickly took off. 

“What a fucker,” Lance mumbled. He reached into his pocket for his keys and unlocked the passenger side door. “Get in,” He waited until JC was seated before shutting the door. It didn’t take long before his head to rest against the window. He sighed knowing the man was more than likely asleep which meant it was gonna be hell getting him awake and in to his house.

“We gonna have to babysit these fucks all day aren’t we?” Joey stuffed Chris into the passenger seat and shut the door. He turned his head and sniffed his shirt. “God! I even smell like ass now!”

Lance chuckled as he walked around his car to the driver’s side. “If we want them to actually be at the arena tonight, we do.”

“I’m gonna kill him,” Joey muttered. “I’m blaring Metallica the whole way to his house.”

*~*

“Maybe going to an enclosed building filled with thousands of screaming girls with blaring music is a bad idea.”

“No. Fuck that. We are going.” Melissa told Rachel. “You better check your head somewhere because your ass will be in the seat next to mine.”

Rachel groaned. “We can always catch the next tour.”

“Yeah right. You know they are going on a hiatus after this. Just watch, this will be their last concert ever because the hiatus will never end.”

“Like that would ever happen,” Rachel rolled her eyes. “They are the top musical group. They aren’t just going away.”

“Well I’m not taking my chances. So finish getting ready. We still gotta make our signs.”

“Why aren’t you feeling like shit?” Rachel pushed herself off Melissa’s bed that at some point during the day had been stripped and washed. “Who shoved sunshine up your butt?”

“It pays to eat cheeseburgers,” Melissa grinned. “Helps to have meat on your bones to sop up the alcohol.”

“Fuck off.”

“You figure out what panties you’re throwing on the stage?”

“I think I’m gonna have my sign say ‘I’m not wearing panties because I couldn’t find them after last night.’”

Melissa snorted and followed Rachel into her room. “God, open a window! It smells like ass in here! Why didn’t you strip your bed?”

“I’ve been too busy dying in it.”

“Go shower,” Melissa pushed her friend out of the room and toward the shower. “And use the whole bottle of soap!” She laughed at the middle finger she received. “Love you too!”

Back in Rachel’s room she striped the bed and opened the window. Going into her friend’s closet she browsed her clothes. She frowned and moved to the dresser. Pushing clothes around, she found a pair of cut off short shorts. She always thought Rachel’s best attribute were her legs. She’d kill to have them. Holding the shorts in her hand she rifled through another drawer and pulled out a blue and white striped crop top that would hug Rachel’s body leaving her stomach bare.

“I am not wearing that,” Rachel said as she walked back into the room with a towel wrapped around her body and one wrapped around her hair.

“Why not? You have your belly button pierced, show it off!”

“I might as well stamp ‘available’ on my forehead. Or ‘hooker’...” she said looking at the outfit. 

“Fine,” Melissa sighed. “See if I ever help you out.”

“Well thank you Mommy,” Rachel baby talked. “But I’ve been getting dressed on my own for fifteen years now.”

“Bitch,” Melissa threw the clothes at Rachel who laughed and ducked out of the way. “They’ll be girls there with less clothes on than that.”

“It’s not like he doesn’t know what’s underneath anyway,” Rachel grinned. “Besides, I can’t show my stomach.”

“Why not?” Melissa asked. She burst out laughing when her friend blushed. “Oh my God! You have hickies don’t you?”

“It’s not like you don’t! I saw you in all your naked glory this morning Mel.”

Melissa blushed. She checked out each one in the bathroom while she waited for the water to warm. She also checked them out in the shower and when she was drying off. She checked them out again as she was getting dressed. “So no crop top, yes shorts. Come on,” she pleaded. “You know your legs are killer. JC will see them and spend the whole time thinking of them wrapped around him.”

“Fine,” Rachel sighed. “I’ll wear the shorts. But why do you get to wear jeans?”

“Because these make my ass look good.” Melissa turned and popped her ass out. She ran a hand up over her cheek to her hip. 

“Ow ow!” Rachel cracked. “Work it girl!” She giggled when Melissa walked a mini cat walk in her bedroom. 

“Come on, get dressed. I’ll find you another shirt.” Melissa went back to Rachel’s closet moving hangers quickly. She came across a silk flowy camisole type top. It tied at the back of the neck giving off a sort of ruffled look when tied. The top was a rustic brown and it gave way to a goldish orange color then a dark red before the very bottom had a hint of the rustic brown that started on top. “This.”

“Oh come on.” Rachel said and pointed to her neck where you could see the love bites. 

“If he hadn’t been so enthusiastic last night you wouldn’t have to dress like a nun today.”

“If I put on a habit today after last night, I would burst in to flames,” Rachel said dryly. 

Melissa giggled. “I knew all those ‘Oh Gods’ didn’t come from my room last night.”

“There was a lot of praying going on in this house last night.” Rachel pulled out a strapless bra from her drawer and a pair of panties. Sliding those on under the towel, she let it drop to the floor to put her bra on.

“Jesus Christ, did JC have a feast?” Melissa remarked see the bites on her body. There was one next to her belly button proving why she couldn’t wear the crop top. “You’d have to buy out Sephora to cover everything. I’d have to roll you in foundation!”

“Shut up!”

“This is why the man needs to eat a cheeseburger. If he ate, he wouldn’t have to eat you.”

“Oh he did that too,” Rachel grinned. 

“I walked right in to that one,” Melissa groaned. She held the shirt out for Rachel and then tied it for her when it was on. “These colors on you awesome. Especially with the tan you have going on. Leave your hair down, put some curl in it... I’d do you.”

Rachel snorted. “Thanks.” She pulled on the shorts and buttoned them. Pulling the towel from her hair she began towel drying it as Melissa went through the jewelry she had on the vanity table. “Have you thought about what we’re gonna do if they notice us? Because let’s be real, they’ll be thousands of people there. We have great seats but no guarantee they’ll see us.”

“What if they don’t even recognize us?” Melissa stopped going through her friend’s jewelry and caught her gaze in the mirror. “What if they don’t even remember last night?”

“They have to remember last night. They snuck out of here.”

“They woke up in a strange bed and ran. Maybe they didn’t even look at us as they snuck out.”

“They have to remember last night. We do and we had way more than they did. They were plying us with drinks all night.”

“What if it’s just a one night stand and we go in acting like stage one clingers?”

“Mel stop overthinking.” Rachel dropped the towel to the floor and took her friend’s hand. “We’re going to a concert tonight of the band we’ve been waiting to see since they were last here. We are gonna sing at the top of our lungs. Our butts won’t be in the seats at all because we’ll be up dancing the whole time.”

“You’re right,” Melissa said. “Fuck them.”

“Mmm. I would love to again.”


	4. Chapter 4

“He’s so cute,” Melissa sighed as Chris ducked below stage with the rest of the group.

Rachel grinned. “If he wasn’t a celebrity, would you still wanna be with him.” She sang.

Melissa laughed pushing Rachel’s shoulder. “Oh yeah,” she grinned. “I wouldn’t care if we didn’t have cheese everyday.”

The music changed and the stadium went dark. The crowd screamed and roared around them. Rachel and Melissa looked at each other and screamed loudly as well before bursting into giggles. 

“How’s your head?”

“A dull roar.” Rachel responded. “My brain is pulsing to the music.”

“Nice,” Melissa grinned. “If you’d listen to my heart right now it would be playing ‘It’s Gonna Be Me’.”

“Nice? It feels like a 747 is taking off and landing in my head every minute. I’m just thankful my stomach has stopped the summersaults.”

“I can’t believe you are still hung over.

“Of course I am! I didn’t stop being drunk until about three o’clock today.”

“Tomorrow we are eating cheeseburgers...all day long.”

“Oh,” Rachel’s stomach rolled at the thought of food. “Please don’t mention food.”

“You throw up, make sure you do it away from me.”

“A real friend would offer to hold my hair.”

“A real friend wasn’t faced with this dilemma while Chris Kirkpatrick was shaking his ass in front of her.”

“Whatever happened to sisters before misters?”

“Hello!” Melissa pointed toward the stage as the music to “For The Girl Who Has Everything” started playing. “Chris. Kirkpatrick.”

Rachel rolled her eyes even as she smiled. She cheered loudly as JC stepped back on the stage singing the opening lines. He had yet to notice her. The concert was set up with the main stage and a walkway that made a half circle off the front. The pit was standing room only. They weren’t in the pit. They were at the center of that walkway up against the railing. Unfortunately for them, the concert opened up with a lot of dancing that kept the guys up on the main stage and off the walk way. 

“They are gonna be right in front of us!” Melissa shrieked pointing to the stools that had been set up. “Please let Chris sit right there,” she motioned toward the stool in front of her. To the right there was one other stool while the three others were to her left. She would have a good view of all of them, but if he sat in the second stool, he’d be right in front of her. “He’s walking this way!” She held on to Rachel’s shoulder jumping up and down. “Holy shit Rachel!”

“I’m gonna throw up.” Rachel stared at JC as he walked off the main stage onto the walkway to her right. A spotlight shown on him. He had changed out of the jeans, orange shirt, and denim vest he wore for the previous numbers and now wore a pair of blank dress pants and a black button up sleeveless shirt with a white collar. Her mind flashed to the previous night and how she unbuttoned a shirt of similar nature and ran her hands over his bared skin. She shivered thinking about how that skin was now marred with love bites.

“Don’t you dare!” Melissa hissed. “That will not make a good impression!”

“I made a damn fine impression last night.”

“It’s a new day! Get your sign.”

“I am not holding that up!” Rachel gasped. Too much time had passed since she wrote the sign until she had an opportunity to hold it up. That and the fact that a lot of the alcohol had warn off.

“What!” Melissa shrieked looking up as JC got closer. “Don’t chicken out now!”

“Do you have the marker?” Rachel smacked Melissa’s shoulder rapidly. “Hurry up.”

“Okay okay.” Melissa grabbed the marker from her purse and watched as Rachel knelt to the ground and wrote on the back of her sign. “‘Buy you a drink, JC?’ That’s lame. Why not just put ‘Do you like me? Check yes or no.’”

“Shut it,” she capped the marker and stood up. JC was leaning against the first stool to their right. Other voices joined in with his and cheers grew louder as the guys started walking down the walkway to him. 

Melissa searched for Chris, her eyes locking on to him as he walked down the walkway to her left. “No,” she groaned seeing him take the far stool. “Damn!”

“Damn,” Rachel echoed seeing Joey sit next to JC. 

“How am I supposed to get his attention?” 

“Lift your shirt?”

“He won’t see them from there.”

“Trust me; he wouldn’t be able to miss them.” Rachel giggled. 

The middle stool remained empty. Justin had yet to make an appearance. Their voices blended together through the chorus. From her position, Rachel could see JC’s eyes were closed as he sang. He lifted a hand to his ear, fiddling with the ear piece. 

“Do not rush the stage,” Melissa said seeing the look on Rachel’s face. “You climb this gate and I will disown you. I will meet you in the parking lot when the concert is over.”

“I am not gonna rush the stage,” Rachel looked at Melissa and rolled her eyes.

The song faded out and the guys quickly moved off the walkway and back to the main stage for the next song. The girls looked at each other and frowned. This was not working out like they thought it would. The concert was fast paced and the slow songs they did sing were shortened tremendously. 

“This was a dumb idea,” Melissa sighed as the lights went down again when ‘God Must Have Spent’ came to an end.

“Least you have your wrong number guy,” Rachel leaned her arms against the top of the railing. The sign dangling from one hand. “Before last night I was afraid it would shrivel up from not being used”

“You should just punch in random numbers in your phone and give a dirty phone call to whomever picks up.”

“My luck it would be a 95 year old man and he’d have a heart attack and I’d be arrested for accessory to murder.”

‘Tearin Up My Heart’ started and the girls watched as the guys came back on stage. They were energized as they hyped the crowd up, yelling into the microphones they had attached to their ears. They clapped their hands together getting the crowd in to the song as they jogged back down the walk way. They skipped back and forth on the walk way in front of them.

Melissa cheered loudly and held up her sign. Chris skipped across the stage in front of her. Like JC he wore black pants and a black button up shirt. His shirt had short sleeves and he wore a long sleeveless white vest over the shirt. A folded handkerchief was around his forehead. They popped into the dance moves as JC started singing the opening. “Come on,” she yelled when he skipped by her and started walking up the walkway back to the main stage. The guys were all spread out. Joey was on the back part of the walkway, almost on the stage to the left. Lance was at the corner. JC was in the middle. Chris was at the corner on the right and Justin was all the way back near the stage like Joey as they got to the chorus. 

Rachel stared up at JC as he danced directly in front of her. Almost as if she willed it, he caught her eye. Her breath caught as his eyes widened and for a split second she thought he would think she was a stalker. The hold on her sign faltered. Then he grinned at her even as he sang. Her stomach flip flopped and this time it wasn’t because of the alcohol. She tightened her hold on the sign. 

JC couldn’t believe the girl from last night was right there in front of him. From comments spoken last night, he knew they would be in attendance. He hadn’t thought he’d see her. There were thousands in attendance. The odds of seeing the girl he had been with the night before were astronomical. He looked at her sign and met her eyes again with a grin.

The chorus ended and he knew he didn’t have much time. Following the short dance break, Justin picked up with his verse. He moved the edge of the stage and heard the girls in the area scream louder. Hands reached out to him and he ignored them in favor of grabbing the sign from Rachel’s hand. One hand still held a permanent marker and he plucked it from her grasp. Using his mouth, he uncapped the marker and scribbled quickly on the sign. He grabbed her hand giving it a squeeze and used his free hand to touch the side of his neck where make up covered the hickey. He watched a blush cross Rachel’s face and his grin broadened. With a wink and a final squeeze to her hand he let go and move back from the edge and quickly moved down the stage before jogging back up toward the main stage. 

“You gonna get thrashed,” Melissa said to Rachel, a huge grin on her face. Her heart had been in her throat the whole time JC was in front of them. Her hands were over her mouth covering her shock and she held back her shrieks until JC had skipped down the stage. “What did he write?”

“I’m afraid to look!” Rachel said peeking at the people around her. They all eyed her; some with looks at hate. After all, JC had been right there in front of them and he paid them any attention. He looked at her. He held her hand. No one else mattered. She held the sign tightly to her chest and looked back up on the stage watching as Justin and Chris introduced their band. 

“I’m not getting that marker back am I?” Melissa smirked. “JC had it in his mouth.”

“He had much more in his mouth last night,” Rachel wiggled her eyebrows. She watched as the guys finished introducing the band and sang through the chorus again, standing in a line on the stage dancing. She sang loudly and was joined in by Melissa. The song ended and the stage went dark. 

When the lights flickered on again and the guys were grabbing microphones stands and setting them up on stage. Rachel took the chance and drew the sign away from her chest just enough to read what he wrote and to hide it from anyone else around her just in case. 

‘Call me after the show.’ His number followed. 

*~*

Tearing Up My Heart ended and the lights flickered off. There was a small interlude before their next song. Working on memory, JC walked to where the band was and grabbed the microphone stand. Chris was next to him. He grabbed his shoulder, stopping Chris from moving to his spot.

“What’s up?” Chris asked, looking at JC. “If you gotta blow chunks man, just go. We can cover you.” When they arrived back at the stadium, JC still looked like terrible. He no longer looked like death, but was only a step up from it. Chris, on the other hand, was feeling good. He slept most of the afternoon, showered, and ate. There were no lingering side effects. 

“I’m not gonna blow chunks,” JC rolled his eyes, not that he hadn’t done plenty of that when Lance dropped him off at his house. Coffee had sounded great at the time but the sudden reappearance of it made him think he’d never drink again. “They are here.” He leaned forward to whisper that in Chris’s ear hoping the mics wouldn’t pick it up.

“Who?” Chris asked looking at him confused.

“The girls from last night.”

Chris’s eyes widened. “No shit?”

“I just saw them.”

“Where?” Chris turned his head to look out at the crowd of people. 

“They are in the first row on the walk way. Right in the center.”

“Did you do anything?” Chris asked, his eyes scanning the area JC said they were but from this far back and the low lighting, he couldn’t make them out. 

“I put my number on Rachel’s sign and said to call me after the show.”

“Better hope no one steals that sign or you’re gonna be changing your number real quick.” He watched as JC shrugged.

“Guys!” Joey hissed. “Can we?”

JC and Chris quickly moved in to position. “Did Melissa have a sign?”

JC shot him a sheepish grin. “I didn’t notice. I was sort of preoccupied.”

“Right.”

Melissa wasn’t far from his mind the entire time they performed ‘Celebrity’. The song required them to stay on the main stage so he wasn’t able to see her. The next song was ‘Up Against The Wall’. They would be dancing their out onto the walkway and spend a lot of time at the front of it before working their way back to the stage. 

The song started and they danced and sang over the screaming crowd. When he finally ended up in the walkway he cursed his position. He was all the way at the end. He thought he could see her, but he wasn’t sure. Justin started his verse and he moved to the front of the group. They sort of shuffled their way across the front of the walkway. His eyes were peeled looking for Melissa. When he caught sight of her, he grinned.

“She walked up to me slow.” The final word was sang slowly as they put them selves in slow motion. He bent forward at the hips, his arms failing to the side as he titled his hips to lean back and then forward again. The whole time his eyes never left Melissa’s. There just wasn’t enough time. Unlike when JC spotted them, there was no break in the song that would give him the opportunity to even touch her hand, let alone write on her sign.

Her sign...

Chris dropped his eyes to look at the sign she held. ‘I’d throw my panties but I’m not wearing any.’ He opened his mouth in shock, his voice dropping out. His eyes met her again. When she winked at him, he gulped. He jumped when Joey clapped him on the shoulder and he shook his head trying to get back in to the game. It was gonna be a long night.

*~* 

Melissa screamed loudly as Chris started singing ‘I Drive Myself Crazy’. They were making their way down the right side of the walkway. They were gonna have to walk by them again. She jumped up and down as she had through all of his parts, especially during the Temptations medley. She exchanged a smile with Rachel. This song was one of her favorites and they would sing it at the top of their lungs, especially the bridge.

Unfortunately they moved too slow and were already on the chorus by the time they had reached their seats. Her eyes met Chris’s again and she grinned as he half knelt down as he sang. She gulped when he did a hip roll. She knew how that felt against her body. She used the sign to fan herself. Chris winked at her as he continued down the stage.

It wasn’t until the concert was over that the group came to the walkway again. They finished the concert with ‘Pop’. When the song was over the lights went off and the crowd roared with cheers and screams. Rachel and Melissa were no different. They screamed loudly sure to destroy their voices. The lights came back on and the guys were coming down either side of the walkway to the front slapping as many hands as possible. 

Melissa stared to the left, her eyes following Chris all the way down the side and as he reached the front. It took him a bit to get down to her as he slapped the hands on either side of the walkway. When he was finally in front of her she grinned up at him as he towered over her from up on the stage. 

“Nice sign!” Chris said loudly above the screams of the crowd. He crouched down and took it from her hands, reading it again. “Is it true?”

Melissa shrugged, looking up at him with a coy smile. “Guess you’ll have to find out.”

“Oh yeah,” Chris reached out and plunked the marker from Rachel’s hand. 

“Careful, JC had that in his mouth.” Melissa grinned. “We’re gonna auction it off.”

Chris snorted. “Like he didn’t leave enough of his DNA all over her,” Chris tapped the marker on Rachel’s collarbone where a hickey was peeking out from beneath the shirt. He grinned when Rachel blushed.

“What are we talking about?” JC knelt down next to Chris.

“Your DNA and how you left it in certain places,” he put his arm around JC’s shoulders and used his fingers to caress the side of JC’s neck over the hickey. 

“Like you didn’t leave yours on certain places,” Rachel told Chris. “I saw this one naked this morning. Trust me, you have no room to talk...”

“Man, we left too early,” Chris groaned. 

“Give me an hour?” JC said and reached out to take Rachel’s hand when she laid hers on his knee. 

“Of course.” Rachel smiled at him, tightening her fingers around his. 

“Write your number,” Chris handed the marker to Melissa with the sign. 

“Okay,” Melissa took the marker and quickly put her number in the lower corner of the sign. She wrote it small enough so those around her wouldn’t see. 

“See ya soon,” Chris winked at Melissa and stood up. With the sign firmly in one hand he continued down the walkway slapping hands of all the fans as he went.

“Wait in the parking lot.” JC squeezed her hand wishing he could pull her up on stage and take her with him backstage. “One hour.”

“One hour,” Rachel grinned and let go of JC’s hand watching as he moved down the stage slapping the hands of fans much like Chris had done. A few moments later the guys stood on the main stage. With a final bow and wave, they disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5

“Has it been an hour yet?” Melissa whined.

“No.” Rachel mumbled. She was in the driver’s seat of her car with the seat laid all the way back. Her arms were crossed above her head and her eyes were closed. “It’s only five minutes later than when you asked me before.”

“This is taking forever.” She groaned resting her forehead on the window and looked out. The parking garage was clearing quickly. It had been slow moving at first with cars stopped and other cars trying to back out of positions. 

“Lay down and take a nap.”

“What am I? Two?” 

“You’re acting like it,” Rachel muttered. “Are we there yet?” She mimicked. “Just go to sleep.”

“If I fall asleep, you’ll fall asleep and we’ll wake up in the morning having missed calling JC. He’ll think we changed our minds and went home. He’ll go home and we’ll never see them again.”

Rachel opened one eye to stare at Melissa. “Do you even hear yourself? JC’s waiting on me to call. Me. Not you. This isn’t some ménage a trois thing going on.”

“I’d snap that man in half,” Melissa shifted in her seat to look at Rachel. “I don’t even have one iota of interest in him. I just hate waiting. I hate not knowing...”

“What don’t you know?”

“Well, when you call JC are you ditching me? He gonna meet you here and you take off with him leaving me to drive home by myself?” Melissa voiced the questions on her mind. “I gave Chris my number. Is he gonna call me tonight? Tomorrow? Never?”

“When you get like this, I’m just gonna start slapping you.” Rachel told her. “I’m not gonna ditch you in the parking lot. If JC wants to do something, he’s gonna have to wait until we get home. Come on, you hate driving in Orlando.”

“This is taking forever...” Melissa sighed, looking at the clock on the dash. She nearly jumped out of her skin when her phone rang. “Jesus H. Fucking Christ.”

Rachel giggled at Melissa’s response. Her eyes closed after she had peaked at the clock. Melissa had been right. An hour was taking forever. Her stomach was twisting itself in knots with nerves. She had no idea how the phone call would go. Could they even have a conversation on the phone? What if whatever they were was purely sexual? She had no idea what was going to happen next. She assumed they’d meet up. If he had just wanted to talk on the phone he wouldn’t have told her to wait in the parking lot.

“Hello?” Melissa answered the unknown number.

“Melissa? It’s Chris.”

Melissa reached out and smacked Rachel’s side excitedly, barely keeping herself from shrieking. “Hey,” she grinned.

“Owe! What the fuck Mel?” Rachel jumped at the slaps and rubbed her side. “The abuse I take from you. I’m gonna file a damn restraining order.”

“Save the cat fight until I get there with a kiddie pool filled with baby oil.” 

“In your dreams.” Melissa laughed, rolling her eyes. “It’s Chris,” she mouthed to Rachel.

“Is the parking lot emptied out?”

Melissa gave a look around her. “Yeah, it’s pretty empty.”

“Great,” Chris nodded to JC who pushed open the exit door. “We are coming to you. Where are you guys at?”

“We’re in the parking garage behind the arena. What level are we on?” Melissa asked Rachel. “What?” She asked seeing the look Rachel sent her. “All I know is it was a million stairs since you wouldn’t wait for the elevator.”

“The whole arena was waiting for the damn elevator Mel. We’d still be waiting for the elevator if we wanted to take it. We are on the third level.”

“We’re on the third level. There are only a couple cars on this level and they look empty.”

“We’ll be there in a few minutes.” Chris hung up the phone and shoved it in the pocket of his jeans. “Parking garage, third level.”

“Let’s go.” JC pulled the ball cap lower on his head and kept his head down. They walked quickly along the sidewalk that connected the parking garage to the arena. The area was deserted but they’d been through this plenty of times and there is always the possibility of fans lingering about. They had location on their side. Fans weren’t expecting them to come out this side of the arena. They were staked out at the side VIP entrance. 

“You wanna hit up a club again?” Chris asked as they hit the stairwell. 

“Just the thought of alcohol makes me want to puke.”

“Pussy.” Chris said as they cleared the first level. 

“I haven’t even recovered from last night.”

“Pussy.” Chris repeated. “What the fuck is wrong with you? You should be able to party all night, work the next day, and go hard again that night. I’m ancient compared to you and I am ready to go again. It should be my ass that’s dragging.”

“Because it’s so fucking huge,” JC quipped as they reached the third level and opened the door to the parking lot. 

“I’ve had shits that weigh more than you,” Chris wrapped an arm around JC’s neck and pulled him down into a headlock. JC’s hat fell off and he gave him a noogie. 

“Knock it off fuckface,” JC wrestled from Chris’s grip and reached down and picked up his hat. 

“Gotta watch the hair huh?” Chris teased as JC put the hat back on. “You don’t have to hide anymore. No one’s here.”

“Right. Do I need to remind you what happened in Buffalo?”

“It was more action that I had been getting.” Chris grinned. During their tour stop in Buffalo, they had gotten hung up in the arena afterward. Since it was so late after the concert they figured everyone had left. They had been wrong. They were mobbed by a group of ten frisky females who had been waiting. It had taken awhile for their security to free them from their overzealous grasp. “Don’t worry, C, I’ll protect you.”

“My hero,” JC said dryly, rolling his eyes. Ahead of him car doors opened and for a second he slowed until he recognized Melissa on the passenger side. The smile grew on his face when he saw Rachel walk around the back of the car. He lengthened his stride and reached her in five steps. 

“Hey,” Rachel smiled and let herself be pulled into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck when he ducked his head and captured her lips. She felt his arms circle her waist and she took a step closer until she was pressed against him. 

Melissa turned her head away from her friend and met Chris’s eyes. She grinned. “No disguise for you?”

“Girls want to molest JC not me.” Chris grinned as he stopped in front of Melissa. 

“I’ll molest you.” Melissa’s eyes widened in shock at her words and a blush crossed her face when Chris burst out laughing. 

“Can’t molest the willing,” Chris pulled Melissa to him and kissed her. 

“I was hoping to see you a lot more during the concert.” Melissa said when the kiss broke. She rested her hands on his chest. His arms were around her waist, holding her to his body. 

“Once JC told me you were here I tried to find an opening to see you, but there wasn’t.” Chris apologized. 

“Maybe I should have made a bigger sign.”

“I would have tripped and fallen.” Chris leaned closer. “So...was the sign true?”

Melissa giggled. “I’m not telling...”

“I’ll just have to charm your pants off later,” Chris swallowed her reply when he kissed her again.

“Thanks for waiting,” JC said as he lifted his head, keeping his arms around her.

“Well,” Rachel smiled. “Waiting was mutually beneficial.”

JC grinned and kissed her lightly.

“What did you have in mind?” Rachel blushed when she saw JC’s grin. 

“Food,” Chris said, taking Melissa’s hand and walking over to JC and Rachel. “I need food.”

“The thought of food turns my stomach.”

“Rachel’s still hungover.” Melissa supplied with a grin.

“I wasn’t sure I was gonna live until about three.” Rachel filled JC in. “I haven’t felt that way since college.”

“I woke up still drunk.” JC said, shifted so Rachel was at his side. He had his arm around her back, his hand resting in her hip.

“Same.”

“These lightweights,” Chris huffed. “Food. I need to be feed.”

Melissa looked at her watch. “Sorry. We can’t feed you after midnight.” She giggled at the look on Chris’s face.

“No. You see, you have to feed me. If not, I turn into the scary monster. Right JC?”

“He does get pretty scary when he’s hungry.” JC agreed. 

“Do you wanna meet somewhere?”

“Neither of us drove.”

“I could barely function enough to fasten my pants let alone drive.”

“Well either of you can drive or I can,” Rachel said. 

“We got the backseat!” Chris called and grabbed Melissa’s hand and opened the back door helping Melissa in before crawling after her.

“Keep your pants on!” Rachel called as the door shut. 

“The backseat suits them,” JC grinned. “They are both short enough to lay down and still have enough room.”

Rachel laughed and then laughed harder when she imagined the indignant look on Melissa’s face if she had heard. “You wanna drive?”

“Sure.” JC took off the ball cap he wore and placed it backward on her head. “You can be my hot shotgun rider.”

Rachel lifted her hands to either side of the hat, adjusting it to fit on her head. “Sounds good to me.” She grinned and met his lips.

“If you don’t get in the car right now,” Chris yelled out the window he rolled down. “No promises on keeping pants on.”

“He’s serious,” JC said against her lips. 

“Let’s go pacify him with food.” They broke apart and went to either side of the car. Rachel climbed in the passenger seat, while JC slid behind the wheel.

“He gets to drive your car?” Melissa said. It was the same indignant tone Rachel had imagined she would have had about the short comment. “How come I don’t get to?”

“You know that scene from ‘Clueless’ where Dionne accidentally gets on the freeway and starts freaking out?” Rachel turned in her seat to look at Melissa. “You can drive my car when you don’t act like that.”

“As if,” Melissa scoffed and pretended to toss her hair over her shoulder. It was kept short, so there was nothing to toss. It still drove the point home.

“You almost killed me last week on the Four.” Rachel said as JC pulled from the parking structure. 

“That was not my fault! That semi driver had no business being in the road.” Melissa crossed her arms in a huff. “I should have called the number on his truck. 1-800-how’s my driving. Stevie Wonder could fucking drive better!”

“That night I dreamt we were in the movie ‘Joy Ride’ being chased down by a maniac truck driver.”

“If you could bring some pink champagne that’s my favorite,” Melissa lowered her voice to a sexy rasp as she quoted a line from the movie. She laughed as she held her hand up blocking the half empty bottle of water Rachel threw at her. 

“Have you guys known each other a long time?”

“Since high school.” Melissa answered.

“How long ago was that?” Chris asked with a slight grimace. 

“Six years,” Melissa said.

“That all? It seems like so much longer than that.” Rachel teased. “If I had only known what I was getting in to when I welcomed her to sit at the lunch table with me.”

“Welcomed her?” JC repeated as he switched lanes. “You have standards or something?”

Rachel snorted. “Very low ones.” She shrieked when the water bottle flew back at her.

“You bitch,” Melissa laughed. “Rachel was the new girl in school. She moved in November. She was sitting by herself at lunch and I sat with her. Never looked back.”

“You grew up here then?”

“Oh no, I grew up in North Carolina. She’s the military brat. Emphasis on the brat.” She stuck her tongue out at Rachel when she did it to her. “We moved here for college. My grandparents live here. They run a bakery over on 20th Street called...”

“Cake My Day?”

“Yeah,” Melissa chuckled. “How’d you know?” She asked Chris.

“Holy shit that place makes the best apple turnovers!” Chris exclaimed. “I go in there all the time when I’m home. Your grandma is Margaret?”

“Yeah,” Melissa grinned. 

“This is awkward,” JC said as he came to a stop at a light. He looked in the rear view mirror and met Chris’s eyes. “Chris has only proposed marriage every time he goes in there.”

“She keeps turning me down. Said she had a nice granddaughter though. Is that you?”

“Could be. She has four granddaughters to choose from.”

“Do you have the turnover recipe?”

“Yes.”

“Marry me.”

Melissa laughed, a blush covering her face. “I’ve been slowly taking over the bakery so they can retire. Not that I think Granny ever will. If I can get her down to only coming in three days a week it would be considered a success.”

The conversation stopped when JC pulled through the drive-thru and listened to everyone yelling their orders. He groaned and laid his head back on the seat. “Chris if you don’t make up your mind I’m gonna order for you.”

“Jeez, alright,” Chris told JC his order. “Order yourself a cheeseburger.”  
He grinned when Melissa snorted.

“You sure you don’t want anything?” JC asked Rachel. 

“I’m sure. Just a coke.”

“Order something,” Melissa said. “You know damn well you’re gonna end up eating our food.”

“Since you know, maybe you won’t bitch when I do.”

Melissa scoffed. “How long have you know me?”

There was a minor freak out when the girl at the drive thru window recognized JC. It resulted in the coins he had received in change falling to the ground as the girl’s hand shook so much. When it happened she apologized profusely and pulled the coins from the cash register again.

“Man, when the change falls for us we have to get out of the car to get it,” Melissa muttered. 

“So do I,” Chris grinned, nudging her with his elbow. He kept himself as hidden as he could; enjoying listening to JC deal with a fan.

“Thanks Dick,” JC said as he pulled away. “I should toss your food out the window.”

“That’s what happens when you have a beautiful face!” Chris leaned forward between the front seats and kissed JC’s cheek and giving it a slap for good measure.

“What are you doing?” JC slapped at Chris’s hands. “Will you sit down and put your damn seat belt on! Jesus Christ you’re worse than a kid.”

Chris laughed and sat back in the seat. “Yo!” He arched up when he felt a pinch on his ass. He looked over at Melissa who giggled and pulled her hand from underneath him. 

“Sorry.” Melissa grinned. “Your ass was right there and I couldn’t pass it up.”

JC drove them to a park, deserted at this hour. He parked in front of a gazebo and turned the car off. There was enough light from the light poles in the small parking lot to illuminate the picnic table and they took their seats. JC and Rachel sat on one side; Chris and Melissa across from them.

“So what about you?” JC asked as the food was all handed out. 

“What about me?” Rachel reached across the table and stole a fry from Melissa. 

“Can you at least wait until I take my first bite before you steal my food?”

“Melissa moved here to help out at her grandparents’ bakery. How’d you end up in Orlando?”

“She couldn’t live without me,” Melissa laughed.

“Basically. We decided to go to college together. Melissa decided to stay here because of her grandparents. I don’t really have a hometown with moving a lot. So I stayed too.”

“Where is home?” JC asked sliding his fries toward her when he saw her steal another of Melissa’s.

“Here for the last six years. It’s the longest I stayed in one spot. High school was North Carolina. Junior high was in Japan. Before that, California.”

“What do you do?” Chris asked.

“As little as possible.” Melissa laughed as Rachel threw a fry at her.

“I’m an author.”

“What do you write?”

“Slutty BDSM.”

“I do not!” Rachel gasped glaring at Melissa. “My God!”

Melissa laughed at the look on Rachel’s face. “Then how do you know so much about all that?”

“It’s called an education!”

“I don’t remember any of those classes.” Melissa grinned. “You had the dude at the front door and the bartender last night eating out of the palm of your hand.”

Rachel rolled her eyes. “I told you, I showed the guy at the door that slutty photo of you.”

“What slutty photo?” Chris perked up. “I wanna see.”

“You don’t even have that photo!”

“I made a bunch of copies. They are going out in the mailers next weekend.” Rachel grinned. “That would make a good ad for the bakery.”

“Granny would die of a heart attack!”

“I want to see the photo!”

“I don’t have it. It’s on Mel’s phone, unless she deleted it.”

“I was thinking about making it my Christmas card.”

“Your Granny would definitely die of a heart attack then.”

“Photo.”

“Hold your fucking horses,” Melissa said to Chris. She patted her pockets but didn’t feel her phone. “I left it in the car. Hold on.”

“You gonna tell him the story that goes with it?” Rachel grinned when Melissa returned to the table with her phone in hand. 

“Absolutely not.” Melissa shook her head. “Not one of my finer moments. That story will never ever be told to anyone ever.”

Rachel laughed. “You know Shawn has already blabbed it to everyone. If he didn’t, Stacy sure in the hell did.”

“As long as Granny doesn’t find out.” Melissa tapped a few buttons and pulled up the photo she had on her phone and showed it to Chris. 

“Oh my God,” Chris groaned biting his knuckle as he stared at the photo of Melissa in the red lacy teddy.

“You need a minute?” JC grinned, exchanging looks with Rachel.

“I’m gonna need more than a minute.” Chris murmured.

“Stop,” Melissa smacked his shoulder, blushing at his reaction.

“Fucking hot!” Chris said tearing his eyes away from the photo to look at Melissa. “You wanna see?” He held the phone out toward JC.

“No man,” JC leaned back putting his hands up. “No offense Melissa.”

“Good, I wasn’t going to share anyway,” Chris pulled the phone back to him to look again. “Fuck...”

“You’re gonna drool all over it and break it.” Melissa took the phone from his hand and snapped it closed.

“What was the photo for?”

“Yeah Mel,” Rachel smirked. “What was the photo for?” 

“He doesn’t want to hear it, really. It’s a terrible story.”

“Oh no, it’s hilarious,” Rachel chuckled. “I couldn’t have written it better myself.”

“Alright alright,” Melissa sighed giving in. “I got in to an argument with my boyfriend on Friday...”

“Ex boyfriend,” Rachel iterated seeing the look on Chris’s face. 

“Ex boyfriend. We ended up in a discussion with some friends of ours about spontaneous sex and keeping it fresh. He said I wouldn’t have phone sex. I called his bluff. Unfortunately,” she glared at Rachel when she heard her friend start giggling. “I dialed the wrong number and didn’t know it. I ended up having a dirty phone call with a complete stranger.”

Chris felt the blood rush from his face at Melissa’s words. “No...” he said and did the math in his head. He had received his phone call while he had been in Miami. They hadn’t made their way to Orlando yet, choosing to stay an extra night in the city to party. His phone had rang while they were waiting for everyone to finish getting ready. 

“Shawn thought I didn’t call. I thought he was just trying to get another phone call. Figure I would catch him in the act. Rachel and I hadn’t called anyone from the house phone, so we just hit redial. That’s when I found out I really hadn’t called him.”

“Chris, dude, are you okay?” JC asked, a frown on his face. His laughter had died quickly seeing the look on Chris’s face. 

“It was me!” Chris sputtered finally. It was starting to add up. A few times last night he had a sense of deja-vu when Melissa was talking to him. He couldn’t figure out why, but now he knew. When she had shoved him up against the wall, it was almost exactly like the phone call he had received. “It was you!”

“What was me?” Melissa asked confused. 

“The phone call!”

“What’s going on?” Rachel asked, looking back and forth between Chris and Melissa. She was starting to feel sick at the thought of potentially ruining whatever had been building between the two.

“The phone call!” Chris repeated and dug in his pocket for his cell phone. Pulling it out, he went in to his call log and found the number that had called him on Friday, then again on Saturday. With the number highlighted he showed it to Melissa.

“That’s our number.”

Rachel’s eyes widened and reached for Chris’s phone so she could see. “Oh my God...”

“Why do you have our house number?” Melissa asked not quite catching on.

“You called me.”

“No way...” Rachel whispered. She nudged JC frantically, pushing him down the bench. “Come on,” she stood up and stepped over the bench. “I bet I can cross the monkey bars faster than you.”

“Yeah?” JC stood up and stepped over the bench. “What are you willing to bet?”

Rachel’s words were lost as they quickly moved away from the picnic table. Melissa stared at Chris’s phone still trying to comprehend how her number was there. “I don’t...” she shook her head. “I called you.”

“My God, that was hot!” Chris exclaimed. “I was in the hotel room with Lance and Joey, waiting on Justin and JC.”

“You were in front of them!” Melissa shrieked, covering her face in her hands.

“No! I went into the bathroom.”

“This is so embarrassing.” She groaned. “Why didn’t you hang up?”

“Have you known a man to hang up on a dirty phone call?”

Melissa groaned again. She folded her arms on the table and placed her head on them. “I can’t believe this. I can’t believe I called you. I can’t believe I had phone sex with you.”

“Come on,” Chris scooted closer. His left side pressed against her right. He wrapped an arm across her shoulders and ducked his head. “Don’t be embarrassed. Shit Mel, that phone call was hot.”

“Yeah right,” Melissa muttered wishing the ground would open up and swallow her whole.

“I didn’t hang up because I was prepared to make fun of you...” Chris said honestly. “But fuck... I was ready to come before I even took my dick out of my pants.”

Melissa lifted her head to look at him. “Are you just saying that?”

Chris shook his head. “God no. Seriously. Hearing your moans over the phone. Jesus, I didn’t even have to touch my dick. The sounds of you pleasuring yourself would have set me off.”

Melissa blushed at Chris’s words and hearing his moan. “I was so turned on...I’m sorry I wasn’t thinking of you at the time.”

“We’ll have to do it again,” Chris grinned. “This time you’ll have me in your head and I will have this,” he grabbed Melissa’s phone and pulled up the photo. “So fucking hot. I’d like to put this under my mattress and pull it out every night.”

Melissa giggled. “I sent that to Shawn so he’d know what I looked like while I was talking to him. Sort of an ‘eat your heart out’ because he’d rather have a dirty phone call than me right there next to him.”

“He’s an idiot because I’d much rather have you next to me,” Chris whispered in her ear. “If you’re next to me, then it’s my fingers running over your bald pussy and into wet, slick folds.” He ran his right hand up her denim clad thigh from her knee. “My fingers would feel much better than your own. Though I would love to watch you pleasure yourself for me.”

“Oh God,” Melissa moaned and shifted on the bench, rubbing her thighs together. 

“If you were wearing a skirt right now, I’d slid my fingers in to you. Finger you right here on this bench.” 

“Maybe you should give me a dirty phone call,” Melissa reached down and laid her hand on his as his hand dipped to the inside of her thigh and had been moving up to her center. 

“I could give you a dirty phone call,” Chris whispered in her ear, tracing his nose around the shell. “But wouldn’t you rather me take you home? What did you say on Thursday? Slam in to you? Hard and fast.... own you.”

“God yes,” Melissa turned her head and met his lips.

“How much of an ex is Shawn?” Chris whispered against her lips when he broke the kiss.

“Who?” Melissa blinked her eyes open staring into Chris’s. 

Chris kissed her again, parting her lips with his tongue. Once he entered her mouth he tasted every inch. He cupped her cheek and carded his fingers back through her hair and held her in place. “How serious was Rachel about keeping our pants on in the backseat?”

“You don’t want to find out what she’d do with you if she came back and saw your naked ass in the backseat window.” Melissa cupped his face with both her hands. “How about we go and get them and go someplace a little more private? You can find out first hand if I’m wearing panties or not.”

Chris groaned. “Yes. Come on woman,” he stood up and tugged on her hand. “This time I’m gonna spread you out on your bed and have you begging.”

Melissa shivered in anticipation. “I think I’ll have to put that red teddy back on.” She grinned when Chris whimpered. “Let’s go”

*~*

“What are you willing to bet?” JC asked taking Rachel’s hand as they walked away from the picnic table leaving Chris and Melissa to talk.

“I’ll have to make it worthwhile,” Rachel said as they cut across the grass to the playground area. It was darker now that they moved away from the parking lot and its light. She held his hand tighter. “I didn’t realize how dark it would be over here.”

“Chickening out?” 

“In your dreams.” Rachel said as they came to a stop at the monkey bars which stood on the end of a wooden play set that spanned at least two levels. She stepped up on the wooden ledge and eyeballed the bars. There must have been 25 of them until the other side.

“Alright,” JC stepped up next to Rachel. “First one across wins.”

“Yup.”

“Wins what?”

“If I win - which I will,” she ignored JC’s scoff. “You will provide oral gratification.”

JC grinned. “Alright,” he chuckled. “If I win - which I will,” his grin widened when he saw Rachel roll her eyes. “You will provide me with oral gratification.”

“Deal,” Rachel grinned and held out her hand for JC to shake. She was caught off guard when after he grabbed her hand he pulled her forward. She stumbled slightly before catching herself. 

“Deal like this deserves more than a handshake,” he whispered.

“I concur,” she grinned and they kissed. 

“You’re going down.”

“Not tonight,” she winked at him and took her place on one side. She grabbed the bar with one hand and waited.

JC laughed and turned his attention to the monkey bars, putting one hand on the bar. “On your mark...get set...GO!” He shouted.

Rachel immediately started going across the bars. Her shoulders protested. It had been too long since she had done this, but she stayed neck and neck with JC across the bars. Unfortunately his legs were a little longer than hers. His feet hit the landing a second before hers. 

“Best two out of three?” Rachel turned toward him.

“That wasn’t part of the deal,” JC grinned. He laughed at her pout and straddled the bench next to her when she took a seat. His hat was still on her head and he liked it there. Like it belonged. With a hand on her back he played with the strands on blonde hair. He leaned forward trailing his nose on her cheek ‘til he whispered in her ear. “Don’t worry, I’ll make it mutually beneficial to both of us.”

The smile grew on Rachel’s face. She tilted her head just enough to meet his eyes. “I like the sound of that.” She scooted closer to him and leaned against him. She shivered feeling his lips make a trail on her exposed shoulder. She tilted her head to the other shoulder, offering up her neck.

JC pushed her hair out of the way as he trailed his lips over her shoulder and to her neck. He sucked lightly where her neck met shoulder. 

“You’re gonna give me another hickey.” Rachel said softly.

“Maybe one to match the one you gave me,” he said against her skin. 

“Sorry about that,” she whispered, reaching her hand up to finger the left side of his neck.

“Don’t be,” JC whispered. “I’m not.”

“You better be decent!”

Rachel groaned at Melissa’s voice and rested her head on JC’s shoulder. “You better be dying.”

“You’d miss me too much,” Melissa said as her and Chris came around the corner spying their friends.

“Zip it up and let’s go.” Chris said clapping his hands. “We have places to see and people to do.”

“More so the people to do part,” Melissa sent Chris a look that had him shivering.

“You heard the lady. Let’s go!”

“What do you say we drop them off at your place and go back to mine?” JC said softly as they followed Chris and Melissa back to the car. His arm was around her shoulders, pulling her into his side as they walked. Hers was slung around his waist. “I want to be alone with you.” 

“Best offer I’ve gotten today.” Rachel grinned up at him. “Though I did score a hot guy’s phone number.”

“You gonna call him?”

"I'm thinking about it."


	6. Chapter 6

Melissa blinked her eyes open. The room was awash with light, alerting her of the late hour. It was a much different awakening than she had yesterday. First she wasn’t running toward the bathroom to throw up. Second... her thoughts stopped as the bed shifted and strong arms wrapped around her. They pulled her back against a sleep warm body; a hard erection pressed in to her ass. 

“Morning.”

The voice was sleep rough and it caused her to shiver. It was a much different morning. 

“Morning,” Melissa answered, wiggling her hips against Chris’s crotch eliciting a groan. “You’re insatiable.”

“You keep me in a permanent state of turned on.”

“That must be what I was put on Earth for.”

“Let me get down on my knees and thank God.”

Melissa giggled and placed her hand on top of Chris’s where it laid against her stomach. She threaded their fingers together. “Maybe we should join together and give thanks.”

Chris snorted and tightened his hold on the woman in his arms. “You are full of great ideas,” he murmured into her neck. He trailed a hand up her stomach, cupping her breast. He rolled the nipple between his thumb and forefinger, causing Melissa’s breath to catch. He hissed when her hips shifted against his, rubbing his erection. “God you’re so responsive.”

“It’s the company I keep.” Melissa rocked her hips.

“We are never leaving this bed today...” He started trailing his hand down over Melissa’s stomach toward her v of her thighs.

“That’s disappointing...”

“What?” Chris paused his movements causing Melissa to groan. “Why is that disappointing?”

“I had a great idea for the shower,” Melissa turned her head to look at Chris over her shoulder.

Chris groaned and continued trailing his fingers to Melissa’s center. She shifted her legs allowing him better access. His fingers slide between the wet folds and he circled her clit, grinning when he heard her breath catch. “So responsive...” he murmured against her neck as he placed kisses along the skin. Two fingers entered her and he moaned feeling her clench around him. His hips snapped forward; his cock pressing hard against her ass.

With Melissa moving her hips back and forth with his hand, her moans and the way her ass moved against his dick, Chris couldn’t take it. He withdrew his fingers from her pussy and hooked his arm beneath her leg, opening her up. He shifted slightly and then he was sliding home. Groaning as her pussy clenched around him. “God I love the way you feel. So hot and wet...tight all around me. The way you clench...” his words were cut off with a moan as she clench around him, squeezing his dick. “Fuck Mel...”

“The best part of waking up, is your cock in me...”

“I’m never gonna look at Folgers the same way again,” Chris gritted as he withdrew and slowly pushed back in. “You’re gonna kill me.”

“You’re talking too much.” Melissa pulled away, moaning when his dick slid from her. 

“What are...” Chris asked shifting back when Melissa started moving. He groaned and squeezed the base of his dick when she rolled over into her elbows and knees, her ass in the air. 

Melissa looked over her shoulder at him, sending him a smoldering look. “Fuck me Chris. Right now. I want it hard. I want it fast. I want your cock so deep in me...”

“God yeah,” Chris immediately moved to his knees positioning himself behind Melissa. “I wanted to bend you over that picnic table last night.”

“I would have let you.”

Chris gripped Melissa’s hips with his hands. Hard enough that he was sure his finger prints would be there for days. His dick twitched at the thought. He lined his dick up with her opening and slammed home causing them both to moan loudly. It was a good thing they were alone. “That’s it Mel. Let me hear you.” He breathed. “The sounds you make. God Mel...”

Melissa groaned as he slammed in to her again. She tightened around him eliciting a moan from him. Her fingers curled into the pillow; her knuckles turning white with the grip she held. She pressed her hips back against him as they settled into a rhythm. The fast pace and hard strokes were sure to bring her off quickly. She could already feel it building inside. 

Chris pistoned faster. He tightened the hold he had on her hips, bringing her hips back to meet him even as he slammed forward. He titled his head back and clenched his eyes shut. “Ahh...” He gritted out between his teeth. He looked down and watched his cock disappearing into Melissa. “If you could see this...my cock entering you. Coming out slick and wet. Fuck Mel...your pussy clings to my cock like it doesn’t want it to leave. When I slam back in it just greedily takes it.” 

Melissa moaned and moved her hand from the pillow and down between her legs. She widened her knees opening herself up and released another long moan when Chris slid deeper. 

“Fuck,” Chris moaned. “Touch yourself baby. Touch your clit. Rub it between your fingers for me. Ahh...” he groaned and clenched his eyes shut. “I’m gonna spread you out on this bed later. Gonna hold your legs wide, opening you up to me. God I can still taste you on my tongue from last night. You remember that? How I made you scream from just my tongue? I’m gonna do that again... God... I’m gonna lick your wet folds, I’m gonna suck your clit into my mouth, I’m gonna stick my tongue in as far as I can get it. I’m gonna make you come and then I’m gonna start all over again. Make you come again and again.”

“Chris...fuck...oh God,” Melissa hips faltered in their movements but she kept up the ministrations with her fingers. She came with a scream. Her walls clenching tightly around Chris’s cock as her body shook with wave after wave of pleasure. 

“Oh fuck,” Chris slammed home one last time and came with a shout of him own. He held her hips in place, keeping his cock deep inside her as he released his seed. Each time her walls clench around him, his dick would pulse more. His thighs shook with exertion and he fell to the side of the bed with a groan. His body twitched with the linger effects of his orgasm. “I think you killed me.”

Melissa giggled from her spot on the bed. She had collapsed face down. “I hope not. I’m looking forward to later.”

Chris opened one eye to look at her. His heart stumbled seeing her laying on her belly, arms curled beneath the pillow. Her eyes where shining and her smile big. “And you say I’m insatiable.”

Melissa giggled again and shifted on the bed moving closer to Chris, lying her head on his chest. She placed a hand on his chest, her fingers moving back and forth through his chest hair. “I’d say I’m sorry, but I’m not.”

Chris laughed and brought his arm around her back to rest on her hip securing her against his side. “That settles it. I’m not letting you go. You’re just gonna have to marry me.”

Melissa froze at his words, her eyes widening. Marry? Him? Her? “I thought you were gonna marry my Granny?”

“Your Granny can’t do what you did with your mouth and my dick last night.”

Melissa blushed. “How about you ask me again in a year?”

Chris lifted his left arm to look at the watch on his wrist that told him the date along the top. “Got it. One year from now.”

“Until then, how about I show you the great idea I had about the shower?”

“Oh hell yeah.”

*~*

“Where did you learn to dance like that?” JC breathed heavily. He wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her more securely on his lap. Their skin was covered in a fine sheen of sweat from their previous activities. 

Breakfast had taken an unsuspected turn. They had roused themselves from his bed when their stomach demanded fuel if they had wished to continue. JC had explained his brother had stocked his kitchen for him knowing he was coming back into town. While JC made waffles, Rachel cut up some of the fresh fruit she had found in the fridge. The radio in the kitchen was turned on to a station playing the top hits. One thing led to another and the next thing Rachel knew, JC was sitting in a kitchen chair and she dancing around him and on him. 

Rachel’s arms were around his neck. Her head rested on his shoulder. Her heart beat wildly in her chest. “In order to pay for college, I danced at Dancers Royale.”

“You were a stripper?” JC asked surprised. 

Rachel lifted her head off JC’s shoulder, hearing the change in tone of his voice. “I was a dancer not a stripper. My clothes stayed on. I never showed my northern or southern parts.” She searched his eyes, looking for something she wasn’t sure. Dread swelled inside her as she wondered if that had turned him off her. “If that bothers you...”

“What? No,” JC shook his head. He palmed her cheeked and gave her a kiss. “I don’t remember ever seeing you there.”

“You probably were more interested in the girls who took it all off and not the one who danced in a bikini.” Rachel smirked. “I quit last semester of school of my senior year. Was able to pay off a sizable chunk of school loans off that way. Men sure threw out the money in hopes I took it all off.”

“I bet,” JC murmured. He kissed her again, his hands splayed on her hips. “This tattoo probably teased them.” He pressed his thumb against her hip bone. The placement would have made just the top part visible to the naked eye in a bikini. 

“Lost a bet on spring break my freshman year in college.”

“Lost a bet huh?” JC smirked. “Sounds familiar.”

“Yeah, I should probably stop making bets.” 

“Please don’t,” JC nosed along her cheek. “They work out so well for me.” He whispered in her ear with a smirk.

“If every bet turns out to be as beneficial to me as last night’s was, I’ll make them all the time.” She places her hands on his cheeks, cupping his face. Leaning forward she kissed him. When his lips parted at her insistence, she swept into his mouth tasting sweet pineapple he’d been stealing as he cooked the waffles. She leaned closer, pressing her naked breasts against his chest. 

“We came in here to eat,” JC mumbled against her lips.

“Didn’t quite make it there did we?” She giggled and rose out of his lap. Their clothes were scattered around the chair JC sat on and she redressed. When she was presentable she looked at the burnt mess in the waffle maker, a victim of their distractedness.

“Least we remembered to pull the plug and didn’t need to involve the fire department.” JC said with a grin as he stared down at the burnt mess. 

Rachel laughed. “That would have been embarrassing.”

“I’m sure they would have understood.” He gave her a side look. “You could distract a monk.”

Rachel laughed out loud feeling a warmness seep through her at his words. She wiped her hands on the towel on the counter before she cupped his face again and kissed him. 

“See?” JC said when the kiss ended. “Distraction.”

“But the best possible kind right?” She popped another chunk of pineapple in her mouth.

“Right,” he kissed her again, his arms wrapping around her waist. “What are the odds that I can get you to forget about breakfast and go back upstairs?”

“Not good. I spent all day yesterday avoiding food which was your fault-“

“How was that my fault?”

“You kept sending me drinks!”

JC grinned. “You were a distraction then too.”

“I could leave the room if I’m such a big distraction.”

JC poured the waffle mixture into the iron as he pretended to think. He shook his head. “Still a distraction.”

“How do you figure?” Rachel asked, taking another pineapple chunk from the bowl and bite into it. The flavor burst on her tongue.

“If you leave, I’m gonna be constantly thinking about you.” He grabbed a strawberry from the bowl while the waffle cooked.

“What do you propose we do?” Rachel asked as she watched him eat the fruit.

“I’m just gonna have to keep you around.” He grabbed a pineapple chunk this time.

Rachel grabbed his wrist with her hand. She leaned forward and took a bite out of the pineapple. Juice ran down her chin. 

JC eyes darkened. “That’s it,” he dropped the remainder of the pineapple to the counter and surged forward taking her lips with his. Before he started walked her back toward the door, he pulled the plug on the waffle iron. Breakfast would have to wait. 

“I bet I can make you come first.” Rachel grinned and grabbed the bowl of fruit from the counter. 

JC groaned watching as she bit into a strawberry. Her tongue peeking out as she licked her bottom lip. “Deal,” he said even though he already knew he’d lose. Or win. Depending on how you look at it,


	7. Chapter 7

EPILOGUE

*One year later*

“Back to where it all started,” Melissa said as they entered the club and looked around. It was just as crowded as it had been a year ago. “A lot sure has changed. You didn’t have to whispering sweet nothings in the doorman’s ear to get in this time.”

Rachel laughed. “Technically it all started it your bedroom,” she grinned as she stood beside her best friend. “With your naughty phone call.”

“Who knew fat fingering a phone number would work out so well?” Melissa grinned. She searched the faces of the patrons but couldn’t find the one she was looking for. 

“He must be running late,” Rachel said looking at the watch on her wrist. “Come on, I’ll let you buy me a drink.”

“Buy you a drink?” Melissa sputtered as she followed Rachel to the bar. “I bought you a drink last year. For a lot of good it did me,” she muttered under her breath. “You didn’t put out.”

Rachel snorted. “I put out plenty. Just not with you,” she grinned at the bartender. “I had a much better offer come along.”

“Typical,” Melissa rolled her eyes as she paid for their drinks. “Someone comes along with a little coin in their pocket and suddenly I’m not good enough.”

“It wasn’t the coin in his pocket,” Rachel grinned taking a sip of her drink. 

“I bet not,” Melissa laughed. She put the change in her purse and took the drink from the bar. 

“Come on,” Rachel said grabbing Melissa’s hand. “Let’s dance.”

“No funny business this time,” Melissa laughed as she let herself be led onto the dance floor. They were swallowed by the bodies immediately and forced to move to the music. She took another drink and let herself move to the music. 

Rachel laughed as she rolled her hips. “No funny business,” she agreed. “Besides, we already know who you are going home with tonight.”

Melissa grinned as she looked around. “If he ever shows up,” she frowned.

“He’ll be here. He probably just got held up with something. You know how he is. Least you have a date tonight.”

“I’m sorry,” Melissa frowned at Rachel. “I know you were looking forward to tonight. When’s he supposed to be back?”

“Sunday.” 

“Well, we’ll get you all liquored up. Take you home and you can have your own little sexy phone call. Just make sure you dial the right number.”

Rachel laughed. “I’ll crawl in that big ole bed of his and we’ll have our own digital get down.”

“You still have the Halloween costume you wore last year? You should definitely wear that.”

“I don’t want to kill him!” For Halloween she dressed up as Pink from the Lady Marmalade video complete with the black fishnet stockings, garters, and knee high boots. When JC saw her his eyes had nearly fallen out of his head. They had been late to the party. “Maybe I’ll put the Catholic school girl one on.”

Melissa laughed. “You had Joey talking about becoming religious.” Halloween had consisted of a few parties since the actual holiday fell on a Wednesday. There were parties the weekend before and the weekend after. 

“Well what about you in that Marilyn Monroe get up?” Rachel had spent hours curling Melissa’s hair. “All that was missing was the fan blowing your dress up.”

“Joey looked for one,” Melissa laughed. When she met the other member of NSYNC, they had become fast friends. 

“You probably weren’t wearing panties anyway,” Rachel’s jaw dropped seeing the blush cover her friend’s face. “Oh my God! You weren’t wearing underwear!”

“Shut up!” Melissa hissed as Rachel’s words drew stares from the people around them. She caught a few looking her up and down. 

“No wonder you and Chris disappeared for awhile.” Rachel grinned. 

“We didn’t find a fan, but my dress certainly came up.” Melissa said, causing Rachel to burst out laughing. She joined her.

“I bet it did.” Rachel muttered. She turned around as she continued to dance and saw a waitress coming their way carrying a tray with two drinks on them. She grinned and nudged Melissa. 

“What?” Melissa shifted so she could see what Rachel was pointing at. “Those for us?” She asked the waitress eyeballing the tall hurricane glass and the short tumbler. 

“They are,” the waitress said with a grin. 

“How about we switch it up?” Melissa said and grabbed the tall drink. 

“Enjoy ladies,” the waitress left with them a smile. 

“I don’t see him,” Melissa said taking a drink of the ‘Suck, Bang, Blow’ and looked around.

“You wanna climb on my shoulders?” Rachel smirked, taking a sip of the ‘Bend Over Shirley’. 

“Fuck you,” Melissa laughed. 

“You should chase the waitress down and send him a ‘Fuck Me Sideways’.”

“We should open a club and concoct drinks with names. These aren’t as funny anyway.”

“What do you prefer?”

“How about ‘Lick Me Christopher’?” Melissa burst out laughing when Rachel choked on her drink. 

“Oh my God,” Rachel coughed, wiping her chin with the back of her hand. She had barely been able to stop herself from spraying her drink everywhere.

“Too forward?” Melissa grinned. 

“Nah. It was perfectly subtle.” She laughed and took another drink. “How about ‘Pearl Necklace’?”

“What, in the world, are you guys talking about?” Chris came up behind Melissa. He wrapped his arms around her and moved his hips with hers to the beat of the music. 

“You made it!” Melissa tilted her head to look back at Chris. 

“Got held up,” Chris ducked his head, kissing her. “I wanna know more about this pearl necklace.”

“Rachel and I are naming drinks for a club we’re gonna open.” Melissa said. 

“Really? And what was yours?”

Melissa turned in his arms and pressed her body against him. “Lick Me Christopher.” She whispered hotly in his ear. 

Chris swallowed roughly. “Now?”

Melissa laughed at his look. “That’s the name of the drink, Silly.”

“Oh,” Chris shook his head, clearing the image the name of the drink brought. “Subtle. I like it.”

“Mel’s favorite would be ‘I’m Not Wearing Panties’.”

Chris gapped at Melissa. “Seriously?” He ran his hands down her over her ass, searching for a panty line. 

“Well I’m wearing them tonight,” Melissa turned in his arms, presenting her ass to him as she rubbed against him to the music. “That red pair you like?”

“You’re killing me,” Chris groaned.

“Another name for a drink,” Rachel finished her drink to hide her sigh. She did not want to come out tonight. It may have been a year since the night that changed their lives, but it just wasn’t the same without JC there. She felt like the third wheel with Chris and Melissa. 

“I’m sorry JC’s not here.” Melissa said seeing the look of her friend’s face. 

“It’s okay.” Rachel sent Melissa a small smile. “I’m gonna go get another drink. You want one?” 

“No,” Melissa handed her empty glass to Rachel and frowned as she walked away, ignoring the looks sent in her direction. “Maybe we should leave.”

“No,” Chris said turning Melissa back around in his arms and holding her close to his body. “She’ll be fine.”

“But-“

Chris kissed her, cutting off her words. “Trust me,” he said when he broke the kiss. He looked into her eyes trying to convey the message he wasn’t allowed to say.

“Oh...oh!” Melissa grinned. “Why you were late?”

Chris nodded. “Yup. Now,” he kissed her again, his tongue sweeping inside her mouth. He tasted the strawberry and vodka from her drink. 

The kiss stole Melissa’s breath. She clutched him, needing him to hold her up. “If this was my imaginary bar, my imaginary drink right now would be ‘Take Me Home’.”

Chris grinned and kissed her again, lightly this time. “Soon. Right now, I want to dance with you.”

Rachel sat the empty glasses down on the bar and waited for the bartender to see her and take her order. Looking over her shoulder she saw Chris and Melissa dancing together, pressed so close not even a sheet of paper could fit between them. ‘Two more days,’ she thought turning her attention back to the bar. She smiled when the bartender looked at her and she shouted her order to him. 

She stuck her hand in the pocket of her shorts and withdrew a crumbled bill. Before she could lay it down on the bar, an arm came in to view over her shoulder putting a bill down. 

“A girl this hot should not be buying her own drinks,” the voice whispered in her ear.

Rachel’s eyes widened and she spun around. JC stood behind her. His eyes crinkled at the corners as his lips grew in to a wide grin. She laughed out loud and threw her arms around his neck hugging him tight. “What are you doing here!”

JC laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her to his body. “Buying my girl a drink.” He leaned forward and kissed her.

“But I thought you were in California? You wouldn’t be back until Sunday?” Rachel questioned and leaned forward to kiss him again. Her hand threaded through the long curls on his head. 

“I was in California. I just lied on when I’d be back so I could surprise you,” JC smiled. “Chris picked me up.”

“Well the little jerk,” Rachel said but there were no heat behind her words. “I can’t believe you’re here!” She hugged him again. “I missed you.”

“Not as much as I missed you.” JC held her tightly. He dropped his arms from around her and grabbed her drink, handing it to her before ordering 3 more. Armed with drinks they made their way to Chris and Melissa.

“Chris thought up another drink name,” Melissa grinned. 

“This oughta be good or bring us a sexual harassment suit.” Rachel said.

“Drink names for what?” JC asked moving behind Rachel. His hand rested on her hip over the hidden tattoo. 

“An imaginary bar they are opening,” Chris supplied. “Should have heard the names they had.”

“Not gonna order a ‘Pearl Necklace’, Christopher?”

JC nearly choked on his drink. 

“What’s the drink?” Rachel asked grinning back at JC

“Two In The Pink,” Chris grinned. 

“I can see you sending that drink to a girl.” 

“He will only ever send that to one girl,” Melissa said, sending him a look. 

“Of course,” Chris grinned and kissed her. 

When their drinks were finished, they passed them off to a waitress declining to reorder. Instead they settled in to dance, their hands free and able to roam over willing bodies. The couples danced together, but they only had eyes for their respective partners. A fine sheen of sweat covered their bodies from the dancing and the rising temperature on the dance floor as more people joined in. Bodies jostled together. 

“I was gonna video chat with you tonight,” Rachel turned around pressing her body into JC’s front. 

“Yeah?”

“Yup,” Rachel trailed her hands up JC’s shirt. She played with the damp hair at the nape of his neck. The curls tightening with the heightening humidity. “I was gonna go to your house, lay in that big bed by myself, call you up.”

“I’m sorry I missed it.” JC spoke against her ear. His hot breath ghosted over her ear causing her to shiver.

“I was gonna wear that Halloween get up from last year.”

“School girl or Pink?”

“Pink.” She grinned when he groaned and pressed her tightly against him. She felt his hardness pressing into her ass. 

“Now I’m really sorry,” he kissed her roughly. 

“Do you remember what you said to me last year?” Chris whispered in Melissa’s ear as he held her to him. They weren’t really dancing with the music. They were more or less holding on to each other swaying to what they heard in their head.

“I said a lot of things to you.”

“When we were lying in bed the day after the concert.”

“Uhm,” Melissa paused as she thought back to that whirlwind weekend. Sometimes she still thought it was all a dream; some Disney fairy tale. If Disney got together with the porn industry. If that ever happened, that weekend in May would have been the results. “I remember you couldn’t get enough...”

“Still can’t,” Chris growled in her ear.

“Wait...” Melissa froze as the words came back to her. “I...you...” she watched in shock as Chris knelt right there in the middle of the club floor. “Chris...”

“You told me to ask you in a year.” Chris pulled out a ring from his pocket. “It’s been a year, Mel. So I’m gonna ask you again. Marry me?”

Rachel had turned around in JC’s arms in time to see Chris drop to one knee. She gasped out loud and covered her mouth with her hands. 

“Are you serious?” Melissa finally asked, getting her brain to work. 

“Never been more serious about anything,” Chris said. “Who knew one phone call could change my life? I’ll be forever grateful that you misdialed. Grateful that he broke up with you. Grateful for Rachel for pulling you to this club. Grateful for JC for wanting to go out that night with me. A lot of stars had to align to put us together and they did. I love you Mel. Marry me.”

“Yes,” Melissa whispered, nodding her head. “Yes!” She said louder. When Chris slid the ring on her finger and stood, she threw her arms around his neck. Hugging him tightly, she cried into his neck. “I love you. I love you.” She repeated over and over. She lifted her head and met his lips with a kiss. “Take me home,” she said against his lips. “We’re gonna combine a lot of drinks: ‘Blow Job’, ‘Bend Over’, ‘Bang, Suck, Blow’, ‘Fuck Me Sideways’... it’s gonna be a smorgasbord. Just wait until you hear of the new names I have in my head.”

“Oh fuck yeah.” 

Rachel wiped the tears from her eyes as she watched Chris and Melissa weave through the crowd toward the exit. “I can’t believe it. Did you know he was gonna do that?”

JC nodded and wrapped an arm around Rachel’s shoulder pulling her to his chest. “He drove me nuts ring shopping. Then drove me nuts again yesterday unsure if he should propose or not. Thank God I was on a plane all day today. He probably would have been worse today.”

“Come on,” Rachel said, taking his hand and leading him toward the exit. “We need to go and celebrate.”

“Their engagement?” JC asked as they exited the club. He kept hold on her hand as they walked down the sidewalk toward Rachel’s car.

“Sure,” Rachel shrugged. “Their engagement, your album release in August, me finishing my book...” she looked over at him and grinned, squeezing his hand. “Celebrate that you’re home. I can think of a lot of things to celebrate.”

“Well let’s go celebrate,” JC grinned. When they got to her car, he opened the door for her and gave her a kiss before she climbed in the seat. When he shut the door he moved around the car to get in the driver’s seat. Rachel had the key already in the ignition. He started the car and quickly pulled from the parking lot. Reaching across the console he took her hand back in his as he drove through the city. The streets were empty at this time of night. 

“Where are we going?” Rachel asked as they missed the turn to head to JC’s house. They weren’t even heading in the direction to her house. 

“You’ll see,” JC sent her a smile. It took another ten minutes before he pulled into the parking lot of the park they had went to after the concert a year ago. The park had turned in to one they frequented a lot. Usually showing up at it at all hours of the night when it was deserted. They spent a lot of hours on the swings seeing who could go the highest or jump the furthest. There were also lots of bets placed on the monkey bars. Plus lots of laughter and general silliness on the merry go round and seesaw. 

“I was going for something a little more private, but this works too.” Rachel said as she climbed from the car. She met JC in front and together they walked to the playground. She let him led her past all the equipment until they got to the monkey bars. “Come on,” she groaned as he pulled her to stand on the ledge. “I never win. If you want a blow job, just say so. We don’t have to race across the monkey bars.”

JC smiled and squeezed her hands. “I don’t want a blow job. Well, not right now. I mean that’s not what the bet is.”

“You always bet a blow job,” Rachel cocked an eyebrow at him. “Alright. What’s the bet this time?”

“No bet.” JC grinned.

Now Rachel was suspicious. “No bet? There’s always a bet.”

“Nope.” JC’s grinned widened, loving how he got her confused. “You ready?”

Rachel stared at him for a moment before she nodded. “Alright.” She waited while JC counted them down. When he said go she started crossing the bars. Halfway through, she reached for a bar that made her face JC and saw he was facing her, the grin still present. She shot him a confused looked and continued. When she face him again she stopped. He stopped with her. “You’re playing with me...”

“I’ve decided on a bet.”

“Halfway through?” Rachel accused, adjusting her grip on the bars as she hung. It was so much easier to go across them when she was in constant motion. Stopping in the middle cause a lot of strain on her muscles. 

“Yeah.”

Rachel didn’t think it was possible for JC’s grin to widen but it did. “Alright. What is it? Seriously. I don’t know why you don’t just ask for what you want. You know damn well I’m never gonna beat you.”

“If I win, you gotta marry me.” JC watched Rachel’s eyes widen in shock. It was his turn to be shocked when Rachel released her hands and dropped from the bar. “What are you doing?” He asked when her feet hit the ground.

“Losing,” Rachel said, her eyes filling with tears. “Don’t you dare let go!” She exclaimed seeing him look up at his hands. “If you fall, you don’t win.”

The smile was slow in growing on JC’s face as Rachel’s words penetrated his brain and what they meant. She wanted him to win. If he won, she would marry him. She wanted him to win. She wanted to marry him. With a wide grin on his face, he quickly crossed the rest of the monkey bars. His feet barely touched the wooden ledge before he jumped to the ground and pulled Rachel into his arms. He twirled her around. 

“Did you seriously just ask me to marry you as a bet?” Rachel asked when their kiss broke. Her arms were wound around his neck.

“Our bets always seem to work out well in my favor.” JC grinned. He reached up and pulled her hands from around his neck. With her hands clasped firmly in his, he knelt down on one knee. “Will you marry me?”

The flood gates opened again and the tears streamed down her cheeks. “Yes!” She said, her voices laced with laughter. When he stood up, he produced the ring from his pocket and slid it on her finger. Rachel wrapped her arms around him again and kissed him. “I love you.”

“I love you.” JC said, kissing her again. 

“Come on,” Rachel said taking his hand. “I’m taking you home where I am gonna give you that blow job anyway.”

“Oh fuck yeah.”


End file.
